


惘然记

by yanyulou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 14:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 45,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16389443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanyulou/pseuds/yanyulou
Summary: 怅望千秋一洒泪，萧条异代不同时！——杜甫





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 蒋中正第一视角。

我不知道在床上躺了几天，空气中弥漫着消毒药水刺鼻的味道，混杂着微涩的中药味。这个味道让我厌恶，因为它说明我在这世上的日子已经不长了。我动了动脖子，褥套上是美利坚产的鸢尾草图样，是美龄大姐选来的，美龄很喜欢，就给我换上了。她相信这对我的病情有好处，哪怕是一点。

床头背对着一个鸦青电力缎绣艾绿芍药旗袍的背影，款式还是三十年代的，我认出这是美龄，相似的款式我见得很多。突然想到旗袍的衍变自我离开那边时就已经断代了，那边现在是灰色中山装的世界。霎时心中便有一丝惆怅，如我经常打的一般沿着青色的血管慢慢蔓延至全身。

那边，是回不起了。那个人，还安好吗？

眼前浮现出的那个人，连面孔都模糊了，珠灰色的军装和年轻的棱角。

“你醒了。”美龄转过身来，手里端着一个越窑青瓷碗，里面盛着乌黑的药汁。这药难吃，效果还不好。我不耐烦地别过头，表示我不愿再喝这种药了。

美龄马上会意，将碗搁在床头柜上，继而仔细端详我的脸庞，似乎确认我的脸色是否胜过昨天。她也已经老了，虽然每月焗头发，两鬓还是有岁月留下的痕迹，我颤抖地微微抬起手，想把她的碎发撩到耳后，而我的手沉重得像铅块一样，根本挪不开半寸。

原来我已经老到这种地步了。我自嘲。这辈子再光辉，还是得死的。

“别动，想要什么我帮你拿。”美龄轻轻地压住我的手，我发现她的眼中有泪光，这让我心疼。我想说什么安慰她，但她已经转过身，用方巾草草地拭泪。

这一幕很熟悉，那个人，也曾哭过，即使他还带着一种倔强不屈服的眼神。而且还是含着泪的，眼泪一滴也没落下，一滴也没留给我，这个倔强的故作坚强的男人，这个注定背负一切的男人，是不会在他恨的人面前哭的。

我张着嘴，想说什么。喉咙里像灌了浓硫酸腐蚀了我的声带，连发声都无比艰难，美龄忙凑耳到我嘴边。

“那边黄埔军校的东西……拿到这里来了吗？”

我的语气十分恳切，哪怕有他一丝残存的信息，也能给我这个弥留之人一点安慰。我不知道我这个将死之人为什么还想到他，难道人老了就偏执于咀嚼那些年轻事，好让自己减少对死亡的恐惧。美龄很诧异，她绝不会想到我会要这个，她以为我已经遗忘了这段本应被我拉入黑历史的往事，如同青天白日满地红永远地消失在那片土地上。

“不在了，中正。我们走之前没有带上，全留在那里了。”她顿了顿。“现在也估计销毁了。”

我闭上眼，我知道我需要休息。思绪在一片混沌中清晰起来，我努力想起黄埔军校的那些香樟，想起政治部主任办公处的每块砖，想起他的脸。

他静静地坐在那里，翻着马列的著作，背后是黄埔军校的一片绿荫，仿佛他一直静静地在那里，等我归来。

而我们之间，隔了一个浅浅的海峡。

第一次见到他，是1924年的夏末，黄埔军校的香樟四季常青，闷热的天气也有一丝降温，让人的心情愉快很多。我当时已在孙先生下做事多年，混的地位还不错，即使在陈炯明的事情后得了他的器重，但位子还是不高。作为一个盐商的庶出，我已经很满足了。当时的我绝不会想到有一天整个中国都在我掌控之中，我只求在军校里好好教那些小屁孩，在孙先生手下好好做事，不被人小看，胜过母亲自小教育我的刻苦用功金榜题名。养活我们母子，这样就足够了。

旁边的副官心情很好，一路和我搭话，讲了些胡寿山因为年龄太大差点没进黄埔的八卦  
，顺带说早餐的稀饭榨菜难以下咽，并露出一副鄙夷的神情，言下之意叫我多多改善饮食，我只当没听见。末了，他凑在我耳边，道：“校长，你有没有见过新来的政治部主任。”

我回过头，将飘出去的思绪收一收，“哦，倒没见过。”

“听说是个供产傥。”他撇了撇嘴，又露出一副鄙夷的神情。“不过，长得倒挺好看的。”

这回换我露出一副鄙夷的神情。我认定这个副官在军校从没见到女学员，连形容男人的词语都弄错了。或许他还当我有那些王爷公子的癖好，爱好养小倌，他怎么知道我从小就被母亲教育去了戏院就是没出息就算她死了化成鬼也要把我从戏院拽出来。虽然我偶尔还是会听听京剧的，真的是偶尔，很少去的。

我干咳了几声，自顾自往前走。副官见我没答话，知趣地止住话题，尾随我到办公室。

办公室一个红木方桌，我扣过，音色极好，还有一副人字式吊着的米色厚呢窗帘，映着窗外投进来的树荫。我喝了一口加过冰块的白开水，信手翻着手中的档案，到政治部主任的那一张，我托着下巴，默念了这三个字。

周翔宇。

档案中三三两两记载了他的琐事，官方又不失细节，没落乡绅出生，和我算半个老乡，法国毕业的高材生，前途远大，却入了供产傥，我觉得这个赤红的三个大字格外刺眼，便合上了档案，捻了捻眉心。

首先我得提防着供傥，生怕他们在黄埔会干出什么事。虽然我现在位子不高，但还是得保住饭碗。孙先生的那三个新政策我也不认同，总觉得放任供傥发展对我傥不利。有些事，还不能让孙先生知道。

而至于这个人，不知为什么，我很想见见他。

小憩后正值午休，我带着副官到处转转，有何敬之的帮忙，我的事明显轻松多了，当然我也知道敬之在学员中极其可怕的形象。几个礼貌的学生见面恭敬地叫我校长，但眼神却飘到另一边，我眯着眼睛，顺着目光望去，那里简易地搭着帷幕，白底黑字拉着条幅，是学员的新剧演出，舞台下面围着一堆人。最醒目的是，那里有一个女人，身材曲线非常好，很远都能看到。

说实话我也很长时间没看到女人，当然除了我母亲。指婚的毛氏离了婚，洁如留在外地很久未见，美龄也只有书信来往，这种烦恼我也只能在日记里发泄。

我走上前去，副官周到地拨开人群，舞台上是简易的木质隔板，上面覆着一条藤黄半旧地毯。那个女人跌至在地上，穿着桃红色斜襟元宝领，下着靛蓝马面裙，这让我想到姚氏，手指捏着一寸牙白手帕，演的是被封建礼教压迫的旧时期妇女。那个人的皮肤很白，是那种白里透红健康的白，眉清目秀，无黛自成墨眉，眼神十分清澈，却有一种非同常人的深邃。或者说，坚定。

这个人不简单，而且……不可能是女人。我突然发现哪里不对——那个人居然有喉结。

周围的学生都看到我，忙低头叫了句校长，几个演员脸色急骤而下，直勾勾地盯着那个人，十分慌张。那个人也意识到我的存在，站起身，拿掉了头上插着银簪的假发，用毛巾抹去脸上的胭脂。的确是个男人。我急忙打消之前有些龌龊的想法。

他的碎发搭在额前，有些尴尬地看着我。凉风吹过，这是夏末广州燥热的中午，一切如似水流年般淌过，静得悄无声息。

副官识相地向我介绍，才把我思绪拉了回来。“这位是政治部的周主任，周翔宇。主任，这位是蒋校长。”他符合礼仪地微笑，向我伸出手来。“校长好。”

我回握一下，动作生疏，恨得我直骂以前的旧私塾。

“校长，这是我组织的‘血花剧社’，演员都是我找来的，刚好这个角色空缺，我作为组织人自然得补上，没想到在这见到校长。”

这话说得滴水不漏，既撇清了其他学生拉他入伙导致堂堂主任在校长面前出丑的嫌疑，又给我留了一个台阶下，把所有罪往他身上揽。毕竟，政治部主任男扮女装一般人是接受不了的。

可我就能接受。

“周主任演的是旧社会妇女在新思想引导下走向自由，因为黄埔鲜有女学员，所以……周主任才会有大无畏牺牲精神。”副官在肚子里找墨水，他也觉得尴尬极了。周翔宇倒好，说了一番滴水不漏的话，所有麻烦都解决了，无论我指责或表扬，矛头指的都是他。不得不说他是一个聪明的人，或者是一个愚蠢的人。

我没有想到，很多年后的他仍旧是这样，他永远会把周围的人保护好，然后承担所有的责任。如果时光能够倒流，我希望那时就给所有的剧团成员一个大处分，然后开解翔宇不要再牺牲自己为了别人。可我没有做到。

“我在南开中学读书时就参加过这类话剧社，为革命付出，不打紧。”他看了看我。“让校长见笑了。”

“哪里的话。”我也顺台阶下了。“周主任为我国妇女解放事业献绵薄之力，蒋某甚是佩服，周主任真是难得的’导演人才’。”语罢副官带头鼓掌，周围的学生忙鼓起掌来，噼噼啪啪地鼓掌声徘徊在黄埔中。


	2. Chapter 2

我看着人流就这样散了，也许我来的确让人扫兴，坏了他们的好戏。不过，我可不信他们是为了接受革命思想教育而来的——那些兔崽子的花花肠子我看的一清二楚。

周翔宇披了黄埔的石青外套，被一群演员簇拥着离开了。他略回过头，不知道在不在看我，有一角活泼的桃红露在外面，两者成鲜明对比，有种说不出的隐晦的“妩媚”。

还好是男人，可我并不后悔用上面这个形容词。我叫副官过来，“跟上去，他还要到各部报道去，多打点一下，说是蒋校长推荐的人才。”其实我才刚刚见过他，一面之缘而已。

副官跑去了，就留我站在那里，在广州闷热的中午慢慢融化。

晚上我把一切写入日记里，包括那两个有些暖味的字。他现在在干嘛？或许已经就寝了。黄埔的军官大多都有歧视，也不知道他早上报到得怎么样。吃饭习惯吗？我起初来这里根本受不了广东的饮食，让我活活吐了三周，更别提他这个从法兰西归国的。

去看看他罢。这个想法在我脑中一闪而过。

那又要如何启口，说我是早上看他男扮女装的变态，哦不，其实那些兔崽子才是变态。我只是——只是路过罢，过去也只是校长慰问一下人情，有没有其他意图，也合乎情理。

放下钢笔，拧灭了书桌上的靛蓝罩灯，这亮眼的颜色在灯熄灭的那刻直扎人眼球。晚风吹开了软纱窗帘，夹着屋外白兰花淡雅的香气，有种恍惚于人世的感觉。对面的楼里亮着灯，斑斑驳驳地像碎了的水银，不知道有没有他的。

如果他已经睡了，我是不是太突兀了。打扰人睡眠可不好，又不能在外面傻站着一夜。其实这种小事，交给副官做就好了，我干嘛大费周折。

我望了一眼对楼的灯光。

开玩笑！叫一个说他“漂亮”的人给他送东西，那不是把他往火坑推吗？

“校长，你要睡了？今天那么早。”副官提了一盏煤油灯，从门缝里伸进头来。他的脸被惨黄的灯光照着，五官的阴影被无限放大，显得格外骇人。

这张脸在我看来十分猥亵。

“去周主任那。”我从紫檀木衣架上拿了大衣。“记住，你要站在外面，千万别进来。”

“校……校长你要去那？这半夜三更的……”副官的脸有些扭曲。“传出去多不好。”

最后一句话是带有一丝朦胧的暖味的。

我愤愤地回头，恶狠狠地瞪了他一眼，三两下把大衣套上，“别瞎想，你小子副官不想做了，快带路！”突然又想到什么。“早上事办的怎么样，他们怎么说？”

“可好可好，那些有板有眼的人都没有异议，校长您托付的事情我是提着脑袋干的，完全把周主任当场您的密……”他急忙打住嘴，慌张地瞄着我有没有听完他这句话，看见我还望着对楼的灯光，他呼出一口气，脑袋保住了。“啊没事了……校长我给您带路。”

他的处所很偏僻，所在楼最隐蔽的角落里，四周大多是空房，大概安排他住所的人有敌供倾向。还好门口有一株有一定树龄的白兰，倒挺雅致，有种“曲径通幽处，柴房花木深”的静谧感，和他给人的感觉很像。

皮鞋在走廊的青砖上发出清脆的声响，断断续续的蛩音让人倍感聒噪，但随着脚步声的到来，都一一缄默了。副官停下脚步，将煤油灯放在地上，摸索着暗红的墙砖寻找开关，那蒙着灰的白色扇形琉璃灯，不争气地闪了几下便黯淡下去了。

副官转头，有些抱歉地看着我，我气愤地自顾自拿起煤油灯，叩响了面前的房门。

吱呀一声推开了一丝门缝，微弱的灯光照在他的眼睛上，亮亮的，长长微曲的睫毛映着狭长的影子。他有些踌躇，大概是为了看清来者何人，待到与我对视了五秒，他才打开门，却还惊异地看着我——黄埔校长三更夜闯宿舍，卖给哪家花边小报都是不错的谈资。

“校长。”他半响才挤出一个称谓。我看他屋内还亮着灯，不过灯光太微弱了，想必在我屋内看见的灯光里，是没有他的。这样想便有一丝失落，明天应让副官来换一个新的，连同外面的灯。

我嗯了一声，他侧身让我进来，看到我背后副官还傻傻地立在那里，他迟疑了一会，似乎在考虑要不要让他进来。

“让他在外面。我这副官也挺忠心，向来担心我，总要提防着外面有没有可疑的人，我叫他进来也不肯进来，你就别管他了。”周翔宇闻声便合上门，只留副官一人孤零零地立在门外，吹着夜间凉丝丝的风。

我打量一下他的房间，没有几个值钱的家具，靠窗的书桌也是旧的，桌面片片青紫的霉斑，小藤柜上摆满了书，密密麻麻的正楷字书名挤在一起，远看怪瘆人，只有角落的淡青皮质沙发还有簇新的迹象，上面覆盖着艾绿棉织沙发垫。

我坐在沙发上，盯着有些尴尬的他，我咳了一声，“那么晚，还没睡啊？”口气倒像审犯人。

“我刚看完书，想理下床单，没想到校长你就来了。”他顿了顿。“校长那么晚来，是有事吗？”

“没事，我来看看你，早上走得太匆忙，还没好好地和你说过话。”我着意加重“早上”二字。“你这房间有些寒酸，难怪你要换床单。”

他提了热水瓶，大红的塑料壳印着梅兰竹菊，翻出玻璃瓶子倒水，“不用加茶叶，我不吃茶。”我对他说。他也就没有打开茶叶罐头，冰冷的铁皮外壳在微暗的灯光下泛着光，这光亮不大，却如探照灯那般刺眼。

“也不是房间寒酸，只是我有一个习惯……陌生的床单我是睡不着的。我打小就这样，怎么改也改不掉，就让它去了。”我看他的床单，虽说不上簇新，却也旧了，布面起了毛，明显洗了多遍，还有一块块晕开的水渍，不知是咖啡还是茶水。总之这床单实在太破旧了。

“真奇怪，还会有这种习惯。”我道。“改日我叫副官给你拿床新的，你这未免也太旧了，睡着也不嫌咯得疼。”

“不用了……我这样蛮好。”

他把水递给我，我观察到他眼中的一丝落寞，暗藏在他内心深处，掠过的只有一瞬，继而消失殆尽了——但我看得很清楚，他有事瞒着我。

我站起身。

“副官！”我朝门的方向大喊，分贝绝对能震醒楼上的人。“拿一条新床单，上次宋小姐送来的那个。在我走之前送过来，快去！”顺道瞥了一眼起毛的旧床单。

“把这旧的丢了，我黄埔怎么能用这种东西，传出去还让人笑话，以为我黄埔没钱没经费吗？”

“不，不。”他果然在我意料中站起来，死死地抓住我的手臂，力道大得足够能把我的手扯下来。“蒋校长，这一定是误会，这床单多大的事啊，用的着这样吗？”

我盯着他抓着我的手臂。

“哦？多大的事你还抓着我不放。”那双手指骨分明，却有一层薄薄的老茧，还有冻疮的旧痕。也不知道他之前是怎么过的，肯定不是一帆风顺。

这回一定要问个清楚。

他以疾雷迅风的速度快速地抽回了手，向后退了一步。活像一个未出阁的小姨妈，恪守妇道与陌生男子保持距离，在我看来十分好笑。

“啊……抱歉。”

他坐回床上，我把他给我的水杯递给他。

“这床单是家母……家母留给我的。”

“那可以让令堂再备一份。”我说。“哪有一个母亲让自己的儿子睡这样的床单。”

“不好意思，她已经过世了。”

我吃惊地僵住嘴。没想到是这样，倒是我这张贱嘴多坏事，戳人痛处了。一瞬间真想掌自己的嘴。

“校长，拿来了。”副官打开门，抱了一叠床单，往周翔宇的方向瞥了瞥。“这旧的……”

“放仓库里。”我接副官的话，用眼角的余光打量着坐在床上的他。“不舍得扔就放那里。”

纵然是母亲死了又怎么样，我还九岁死了爹呢。给他换新床单，让他生活条件提高吃好睡好，他母亲在地下还会感谢我。这样想，对自己的行为更加理直气壮了，好像瞬间成了他的再生父母，头顶圣母玛利亚光环。

“校长，陌生的床单我是睡不着的……”

“那就习惯我的。”

“我晚上会睡不着的！”

“慢慢来，日子那么长，总有个过程，说不定哪天你就睡习惯了。”

他脸色复杂地看着我，他一定当我是神经病，而且还是晚期，必须送到香港九龙广华医院治疗的那种。世上哪有这样的人，戳了别人痛处又强逼别人这样那样。

很多年后我依然记得他这个样子，憋屈得像吞了一只活苍蝇，我在梦中都能笑出声。而后来，他已经很少这样喜怒哀乐形于色。

人们永远只记得他淡定从容的样子。


	3. Chapter 3

早晨我很早就起来了。

托何敬之的福，他洪震八方的起操声能直接贯穿人的耳膜刺激脑神经。我本来想赖床的，昨晚周翔宇神经质地和我争论了一番还是没把他的床单要回来，也不知道他昨晚睡得怎么样，大概不好吧。

副官在我耳边催了无数次也无果，最后不得已扯着喉咙叫：“校长，吃早饭了——周主任还没吃早饭。”也不知这句话前后有什么关联，总之我一个激灵就爬起来了，把副官吓了一跳。

“啊？他还没吃早饭。”我掀开被子，双眼朦胧地望着副官，接过他递给我的加了柠檬片的白开水——早饭前空肚喝水，清肠。

“是啊，昨晚周主任很晚才睡，灯到两三点才熄。”副官的眼神有些不解，他大概在猜测我为什么执意要换周翔宇的床单，说实话我也不知道为什么，也许就因为看不惯吧。这样想真觉得自己有些神经质，的确该去香港那啥医院看看了。

或许是因为关心他。

不过这种关心谁要啊。我捻了捻眉心，看了看床头的西洋钟，“原来已经六点了。”

“校长，早餐照旧？”

“照旧。”我顿了顿。“对了，把相同的份给周主任备上。”

副官一脸看神经病的眼神看着我。

“别摆这张臭脸，什么时候你上司换了。我这早餐可是有科学依据的，自然是为了他好，又不会毒死他。”我道。“还不快去，等人吃完早饭就不行了。”

副官矗在那里不动，我有些生气，“怎么还不走？”

“戴先生有一口信给校长您，说是‘冯玉祥这白眼狼又不安生’，叫校长您小心点。”

“就这点事？那白眼狼不安生多少回了，季陶还没看惯。”这年头军阀混战，没有几个头子是讲究气节的，这点还不如上海滩的地头蛇杜月笙，

“其…其实我还没讲完，戴先生还有下一句。”副官有些踌躇。“他说，叫校长您多注意供产傥。”

我理领口的手一僵。我差点忘了，在我们之间那道冰冷的深渊。日常中我感觉不到，但它确实存在，而且决定我们今后的命运。

那我做的一切，是否有意义？

“校…校长？”

“别说出去，早餐照旧，别忘了周主任那份。”我打开窗，早上微弱的阳光照在脸上，这是中华的黎明之光，微暖却透着一丝寒意。这是黄埔，黄埔，中华民国军事的中心。

高处不胜寒。卧室墙壁上的国父像，有种扭曲的狰狞。

“别告诉周主任，细节都不准提及。”

终归是，不同道的。

一路上我想了很多，其实我是不喜欢共党的，当然他是例外。但有些东西，不得不防，一山容不得二虎，撕破脸皮的那天总归是有的。正低头走着，却碰上迎面走来的汪兆铭。

汪兆铭气色挺好，穿了一件褐色双排扣西装，口袋里放着红黑条纹的方巾，头发晶亮大概是抹了发油，看着都热。常人看是风流倜傥，我看是死要面子，但又不得不摆出一副喜欢得不得了的样子。

算了，比起共党还是面前这个人最棘手。这样想着，脸上立刻浮现出灿烂到不行活像笑开花的笑容，仿佛遇到失散多年的兄弟。

“中正，好久不见。”汪兆铭也扯出一个微笑，我怕他下一秒就会拥我入怀。这人还是留过洋有点文化的，就这点颇得孙先生器重。

“汪兄，早上好。今天那么早就来我黄埔闲逛。”还挡了我吃早饭的路。我咬重“我”这个字，抬头想观赏一下汪兆铭的反应，这人却像是练就假面神功，依旧保持这个灿烂的微笑。

“哪里是来闲逛，我是有要事在身。”汪兆铭道，笑意更加深了。“孙总理提出的新三民主义，我相信中正你是知道的，现在中国时局动荡，的确需要像孙总理这样的新思想救世。”

“那是自然。”我不明白他想要说什么，反正没好事，这兜圈子的话听得我直反胃。

“那我们就更要贯彻孙总理的方针——国共合作。”

我微侧目，只看到汪兆铭深不见底的双眼。

“听说有许多共产党来黄埔任职，汪某不才，胆敢为我党建立友好桥梁，为两党的友好关系献一份力。”他顿了顿。“介石，不会介意吧。”

“怎么会，汪兄言重了。”我强扯出一个笑容。“汪兄为我党助力，蒋某还得替孙总理感谢你呢。”

“中正过奖了。那，我就没事了。”汪兆铭这才收回了笑脸。“中正，我还有事先走了，改日再叙。”

“慢走。”

望着汪兆铭褐色的背影逐渐消失在黄埔的树荫中，我简直想朝他的背影啐上几口。好啊，想在我眼皮底下抢人是吧，不就是讲过几堂课肚子里有墨水，不就是仗着接受过几年“文明”教育，又有什么了不起，人家政治部主任已被我收入囊中，我看你还怎么拉近乎。

汪兆铭每个星期都会到黄埔来授课，因此在黄埔有不少支持者。只是，在他亲日后，曾经自称他的学生的黄埔学员都说不认识这个人，那也是很久之后的事了。到底那时心境单纯，我只当他是讨厌的同僚罢了，谁会想到他有一天会违背孙先生的遗训，走上那种不归路。

说到拉帮结派，我有自己独到的方法，也就是在黄埔军校开课后，每个星期找十个学生见面，谈上几句话，几乎所有的学生都和我见过面、谈过话。大多的学生都受宠若惊，包括新来的教员，以和我说过话为荣。

不过这招好像对周大主任不怎么管用吧。

走到食堂的时候，我远远地就看到何敬之的脸色有些不好了，这已经是六点半了，比往常晚了将近半个小时。而我的规定是必须等我来了才能动早饭，对此许多教员颇有微词，而我觉得很正常，我小时候还被母亲教育过只能夹面前的菜，远的菜不能接，还有必须等几位同父异母的哥哥来齐了才能吃饭，所以说这点小事算什么。

我看到周翔宇有些局促，虽然他脾性很好，但也不满这个规定吧。他穿着石青色的黄埔军装，很整洁，没有一丝褶皱，头发梳理得很好，但我还是发现他有淡淡的黑眼圈——想必昨晚睡得不好，难为他了，晚上睡不好早上还要等我吃早餐。

何敬之看到我走过来，急忙起立，众人也随着站起来。周翔宇起初还没反应过来，还是旁边的叶剑英推他几下，他才随众站起来，眼神望向我，带着一丝困倦。

我拉开胡桃木的座椅，待到我确确实实地坐在上面，众人才坐下。我一直观察着周翔宇的反应，他大概看到四周的早餐和他不同，别人都是稀饭和榨菜，只有他的和我一样——豆浆和鸡蛋冲麦片。不过他好像一点也没有感谢我的样子，动了动汤匙又放下了，抬头望着我，他一直舒展的眉毛少有地蹙在一起。

我回之一个微笑，意味深长。他盯了几秒也无奈了，低头拨弄和我一样的早饭。

难道我算错了，我以为他在法兰西留过洋，应该会吃这种很摩登的早饭。不过这早饭很养生是对的，如果他一直能保持这个早餐习惯，我保证他一定能活过百岁。

待我吃完后起身准备离开，众人也站起来目送我离开。周翔宇还在解决那碗豆浆，差点把豆浆直接喷出来，他踉跄地扶着蓝布桌子起身，几乎没站稳，还好被叶剑英扶了一下，何敬之的眼神飘向他那一边，他抱歉地笑了笑，然后转头瞪了我一眼。

全程我憋着笑，到这里差点没忍住，也就接受了他如滔滔江水绵延不绝的恨意，大摇大摆地出门去了。

整个白天我也无事做，打听一下他工作开展的情况。其实他很有才能，能把每件事做到有条不紊，他恢复了黄埔政治部的运作，一改孙先生离粤政治部无所作为的状态。并印了许多先进革命思想的小册子给黄埔学员，还和他们交流革命理论，偶尔也会和他们拉点日常，比如黄埔的饭菜之类的，比如蒋校长在起床铃打响后突击检查寝室之类的，比如蒋校长责骂说他睡懒觉不务正业的学员之类的。

后面几个就算了，改日我一定要把这些擅长抹黑蒋校长英勇形象的小兔崽子抓出来。

晚饭也像早上一样，这回他学乖了，低头只顾着自己吃饭，也没看我，好像看见我能影响他吃饭的胃口。但起身时眼神没有不耐烦，他的性格让他无条件顺从他的上司，无论上司有怎样的怪癖，我阅人无数，所以我相信这类人是值得用的。

既然是人才，就挖过来吧。

这样想着，颇有些像曹孟德看到身在刘营的关二爷，喜欢到不行，又不是他的。

我愉快地再度推开周翔宇的房门。


	4. Chapter 4

周翔宇穿着家常的白衬衫，最上面的两颗纽扣没有扣，正低头写什么东西，看到我门也没瞧就进来了，不免有些惊讶。但他没有像上一次恭敬地说声“校长”，而是直接开门见山——“你怎么来了。”

这就奇怪了，整个黄埔都是我的地儿，为什么就不能我来。

“啊，我来看看你。”我道。“新官上任三把火，作为校长应该关心一下政治部主任，顺便嘉奖一下你早上的工作。”

他转身为我倒水，依旧那个印着梅兰竹菊的大红保温瓶，他翻出杯子后“啪”地一声把杯子扣在桌子上，好像这张桌子跟他有深仇大恨。倒水后把杯子推给我，没有加茶叶，眼中满是警惕，活像机警的田鼠提防着盘旋的老鹰，生怕我叼了他去。

我知道这已经是他的极限了，如果不是为了顾全共产党的颜面，他大概会直接把我哄出去然后锁上大门。

“多谢校长嘉奖。您看这天色也不晚了，校长劳累了一天也需要休息。早上校长起得那么晚，一定是昨晚太劳累了，校长也应该多关注身体。”这官话打得滴水不漏，不过我感觉有另外一层意思，总之是明意要哄我出去。我怎么肯，既然来了，又为什么要走。

我看到他书桌上压着一张纸，是很有诗意的洒金筏，用一个圆润的雨花石镇着，上面写着大大方方的正楷。窗户开着，夜风吹开软纱窗帘，带来屋外淡淡的白兰香。在这么诗意的环境下写的东西，是写给谁的？

我上前拿起纸，还没观个大概，就被周翔宇一把夺去，他的速度太快了，我还没有反应过来。“翔宇拙笔，不值得入校长的眼。”然后把纸整齐地叠好，压在一堆书下，生怕我再夺去。

其实我几乎什么也没看到，但还是看见开头的署名有一个“颖”字，用这个形容女子才能出众品行端庄的字作署名，对方也一定是女性，也不知是哪位幸运的密斯，继而说：“这位女士想必是周主任的太太，蒋某刚才失礼了。”

“也不是太太，校长误会了。只是以前关系好的女同志。”

我笑笑，不以为然。“哦，是么。”我道。“那就是未来的周太太了。”

“只是女同志，没有特殊的关系，对方也是未婚，校长不要开玩笑了。”

“啊，这种事情谁也说不清楚，说不定你们在暗地里两情相悦了——不用太害羞你也是男人，我是打心里明白的。女人这种东西一生就只有一个，见到了就不要放手，尤其是已经两情相悦的。唉这位周太太我还没见过，真是让人遗憾，改天你……”

“校长。”他有些怒了。“这是我的私事，无须校长那么关心。而且，据我所知——校长家的太太不止一个吧。”

我愕然，不是因他讥讽得直接，而是联想到另外一个人。一个孤独得让人悲悯但我还时时挂念的人。

“是啊，不止一个。”我也直言不讳了，抬头正视他的眼睛。“反正我母亲也不是唯一一个太太。”

他被我的话楞住了，压住书的手还僵在那里，嘴唇微张，似乎想要说些安慰的话，却没出口。大概是因他自己觉得说错话，戳了我的痛处，所以眼中少了几分警惕，多了几分同情。这眼神我看得顺眼多了。其实我一点也不难过，这是我从小到大都知道的事，那些同父异母的兄弟低头不见抬头见，我也习惯了。

“没事，不用内疚。”我坐到他身边，拍了怕他的肩。“我早就习惯了。”这气氛真诡异，倒成了我安慰他。

“抱歉，我真的……真的没有那个意思，我只是……”

“只是讽刺我太太多吧。”我接他的话。“我知道你不是那种人，不会拿人的母亲来说事。”

后来我才知道他的歉意也是包含我那几位太太的，他一向尊重女性。也尊重那位女士，不然好脾气的他，怎会被我说几句就发怒了。

想必那位带“颖”字的女士会很幸福。

“蒋校长，感到……不自在吗？”这像是问我，也像是问他自己。

不自在，的确是有。遇到孙先生前的那段日子简直是我最疯狂的日子，四处下海经商，皆遇不顺，只能在风月场上寻花问柳。这一切的原因，只因我早年丧父，家道中落，更重要的是我非长子，又非谪子，连继承那份只出不进的家产的权利也没有。

这就是旧社会的不公。

我记得在陆军学校第一次遇到孙先生，我无过是为自己谋条生路，但他对我说：“想不想创造一个新中国？”我迟疑了片刻，然后跟他走了，也许我相信，孙先生的确能够建立一个全新的社会，迥异于过去，迥异于现在。

无论我走多远，出身的阴影仍旧如影随形。

“不自在？这是有的。”我捻了捻眉心，看着他，像是要把他看穿了。“做个交易吧，周主任。我把我的事情告诉你，你明天写入党申请，怎么样？”

“这是为何？”他立即恢复了警惕的神情，往旁边挪了半寸。“我对校长的事不感兴趣，再说，我在法国已经入共产党了。”

这话讲得太有操守了。

“孙总理一直鼓励革命者一人兼两党。”我说。“真遗憾呢，明明找到一个可以倾诉的对象，可他却不听，还以为我要骗他入党。唉，真让人难过。”

他侧头凝视着我，我离他很近，可以清楚地看到他那张年轻的面孔，灯光拉长了睫毛的影子。他有些犹豫，他肯定先以大局为重，入我傥有利于国民革命的推进，更有利于两党发展友好关系，其次是个人原因，他大概也想知道吧，真希望他不要把这卖给花边小报充当那个穷不开锅的党费。

“那我为什么要入党，校长直接告诉我不就行了。”

“这怎么行。”我喝了一口水。“孙总理说过革命者要不分彼此。我把事情告诉你，你又不和我同傥，万一你哪天背叛革命怎么办。”

“我自然不会背叛革命。”他说。

“我也不会。”我道。

初时信誓旦旦，谁知后事如何。

他笑了笑，颇有深意。“那你也可以写入共产党的申请。”

我一听杯子差点掉地上，水呛到喉管里去了，俯身干咳了数次还没缓过劲。他倒好，十分贴心地为我拍后背顺气，依旧带着那个神秘的笑容，野兽掉进陷阱里，猎户仍要丢吃的，装出一副救命恩人的样子。

“不用担心，在这方面我有熟人可以取近道，很方便的。”

他娘的这人什么时候打算好挖坑让我跳，从我刚推门进来吗？不过我也算是在世道上混过的人，怎么能那么容易被打倒。现在想这时是死要面子，仗着比他大那么十来岁，也要做出前辈的榜样。我强装镇定，对他说：“咳！贵党的好意中正心领了，可惜中正才疏学浅，难当大雅，入贵党是给贵党抹黑了。”

“这没关系。我党向来甚少关注党员的才能，只要有一颗为无产阶级奋斗的心，心怀工农广大群众，这就足够了。”

“这……不太好吧。”

“有什么不好，校长刚才不是说‘革命者要不分彼此’，两党的美好未来，就在于校长你了。”

“那是孙总理说的。”我觉得我要咬到舌头了。

“抱歉我可没听说孙总理说过这句话。”他为我满上水。“这是校长胡诌的吧。”

我哑言，我接下来要做什么，入共产党吗？还不如让我去死。“不行，这个交易作罢。”往后一瘫耍无赖，也不管堂堂黄埔校长的颜面了。

我用眼角的余光看到他拿走了放在一边的杯子，清洗，擦干，放好，然后从小藤柜里抽出一本书，找到有书签的那页，翻开，坐在淡青色沙发上。明显在和我对峙。

广东夜晚的风带着大海的腥气，却还是闷，闷得像被人掐住喉咙。头顶的墨绿电风扇哗啦哗啦的转动，这风也是热的，像从火焰山扇过来的一般。

我的眼皮打架，似乎马上要打盹了——在他的床上。不过马上被他的话来了个激灵。

“我们做个交易吧，蒋校长。”

他抱着书对我说，脸上带着别有深意的笑，他的面孔还是年轻的，脸上没有沟壑，交织着双方利益民族大义的腥风血雨还没掀起，一切如八月云梦泽平静的水面，波澜不惊。

这是黄埔的1924年。


	5. Chapter 5

眼见的马上入秋了，洁如送来几匹夹绒厚呢云纹缎子，夹了一张纸条说可以裁袍子，日常别忘了穿云云，殊不知我在黄埔鲜少穿常服，石灰军装几乎不离身。洁如对政治不敏感，但她爱我，我也爱她。至少爱过。

美龄打我电话，开口就十分洋气地“哈喽”，是娇嗲又自信的交际花口吻，谈得又多是上海名流的八卦，自然包括我党军界人士。

“嗳，你没听说汪兆铭那位密斯，嗳，真是丑。”

“长什么样的？”

“戴了个眼镜，皮肤黑，长得不好看，脸像洗脚盆——也不知道那位汪先生喜欢她哪一点，方正我觉得这位女士从头到脚都没有称得上好看的地方。他们俩站在一起真奇怪，身高差了一截。有次聚会杜先生的三姨太太在我耳边说——快看啊，汪先生又带着她老妈出来了。”

我笑出了声，又沉默了。

我听副官说他见过周翔宇那位带“颖”字的密斯，他什么也没多说，只说一个字：“丑”。我下意识地望了一眼四周，还好没人，要是周大主任听到还不掐死我，就继续问他：“真的丑？”“真丑啊校长，不丑也算大众——周主任和她在一起不般配。”

这样说我也没兴趣打听这位未来周太太的虚实了。郎才女貌是算不上了，还以为他的太太会比他更美，没想到他择了一个丑的，或许是自己漂亮，找的太太要丑，不然内心不平衡。

倏忽间像被雷霹到那般——我刚才在想什么，这明明是我内心不平衡。弄得我要娶他一样。真是吓死人了。

“中正？”美龄在对边问。

“没事，刚才有人进来送东西。我还有事，先挂了。”

“挂吧，工作不要太累了，多保重身体。我爱你。”

“我也爱你。”我说道。

挂断电话，我拧亮了红木桌上的靛蓝罩灯，手上是他的入党申请，大方的正楷字，有种浩浩然一身正气的感觉，内容是半文言半白话的官话，格式工整但也浮夸，像是在写我党的讳文，配着他拖德国翻译拍的新照。那翻译长着一只硕大的鹰钩鼻，玻璃球般灰白灰白的眼睛，拧着眉说：“周，周，表情不要严肃。”

可他还是板着一张脸，活像人人欠他债。我在一边饶有兴致地看着他，他也没搭理我。我记得他穿着平日里的石青色军装，整齐地戴着军帽，嘴抿得很紧，眼睛望着前方，愚公移山般倔强的眼神。

他说我的照太戏谑，不严肃，“眼睛飘向一边，这是对革命没有斗志的表现。”

他还说我带着笑，有种猥亵的感觉。我听了后不顾颜面地大笑，几乎要把肺笑出来。我猜那天我看他穿女装时也是这个表情，不然他也不会这么记仇。

“哦，那你笑笑给我看看。”我打趣地对他说。“整天板着一张脸，拍遗像啊。”

他拿掉了军帽，淡淡地看了我一眼，没有说话。

我发现这句话是带有一丝侮辱性的，因为把他当做卖笑的小倌。但我还是期盼看到他笑一下，颇有千金买一笑之意。

这样想着，在申请书右下角签上我的大名——潦草得几乎要飞起来了，游龙走风一般。

周主任吃不吃夜宵。我望着对楼的灯光，富有童心地猜测。

那微弱的灯光闪烁了几下，便熄灭了，一点不留给我情面。我啧了一声，疑心那位是不是和我有心灵感应，这边的心思都能猜测得到。其实他看得到这边的灯光，也难为他每晚提防着朝我这边看——刚才那样想纯属为了罗曼蒂克。

早上起来天还没亮，也不知是哪个角落里的藏獒富有底气的吼叫声，徘徊在苍茫的广阔粤地。时间还早，我下意识地瞥了一眼床头的西洋钟，才只有五点，向来早起的何敬之都没起吧，随即倒头就睡。

朦胧中似乎有人拍我的头，力道不轻不重，手有些凉。我以为是副官，心想着这小子今天吃了雄心豹子胆敢这么早叫我起床，便转头不耐烦地道，音调提高了一层：“谁啊！”

“你说谁啊。”

我闭眼小憩了片刻，忽然意识到来的人是谁——除了他还会有谁，一个激灵就坐起来了，还死死抓住进口的美利坚鸭绒被，裹得严严实实，生怕顷刻间春光乍现——谁会想到他会来啊，大早上到我这里睡回笼觉吗。

“你来干嘛？”我问他。一见他声音就提不起来。

周翔宇搬了一张紫红藤椅坐在我面前，他穿戴已经很整齐，头发梳理得很工整，起得肯定比我早。“蒋校长前些天不是说要起早吗？”

我楞了许久，将被子抓得更紧了。啊，的确是有的，动员大会上我说过要以身作则起早锻炼，堪当黄埔楷模。不过也是随口说说的，谁会信。还有，周大主任能出去吗，您在我这里我瘆的慌。

“嗯……我好像，嗯，的确说过。”我向四周扫了一眼，不知道副官到哪里去了。

他把红木衣架上的大衣丢给我，淡然地扫视我全身。“那就请蒋校长践行诺言了。”

不经他这么一说，我直接把这件事忘了。在动员大会的话我一向出口成章，混了那么多年什么都没学会，就学会一项说大话。

“这不过是我随口说说的，周主任不要当真。”

他皱眉，“蒋校长是要耍无赖吧，把向黄埔学子的话当儿戏——孙总理是怎么看人的。”

我没有告诉他当初是我以解职为由重压孙先生，才得以谋取校长一职。

他也许知道，但他没说。

他又在给我下套了。

“有什么话跟我直说，客气什么，兜来兜去不累啊。”我套上大衣。自从上回领略过他小聪明的另一面，我也不愿在这方面跟他多费口舌。反正都是我输。

“别这么紧张，又不会吃了你。”他站起身。“我的话很简单：起来，陪我锻炼。”

于是我每天天还没亮就被上上下下穿戴整齐的周主任活活拽起来绕黄埔走三圈。副官备上两人份的清肠白开水加柠檬片，递上来眼睛不时地往我们身上瞟，我就当没看见。

我十分奇怪为什么周翔宇硬要我做这等无聊的事，总该不会是用我的床单睡不着所以硬拉我这个始作俑者也睡不着。直到我听何敬之难得欣慰地说：“黄埔生早锻炼越来越积极，真是少见。”然后又难得欣慰地抱有谢意地看了我一眼。我才明白这是拿我做榜样。

听说我在学生中的威望比以前更好了，至少没人说我起得晚偷懒是因昨晚夜生活太繁忙太太太多一夜应接不暇云云。

我也感谢这位新上任的周大主任给我带来从未有过的好名声——如果他没有发动整个政治部把我房中的烟酒雪茄全部搜出来的话——自从他听我叙述了那些过去的事，他对我在上海昏天黑地的生活无比震惊，难为他之前一直是勤勤恳恳只为中华之崛起而读书的老处男好学生，这些事仅用crazy一词难以形容。不过女人是暂时戒不掉的，烟酒还是可以的。

孙先生后日在光明大酒店有个晚宴，仿美利坚的习俗，宴请两方黄埔人士共庆合作顺利。

“那么摩登，都可以赶上上海滩的名媛聚会了，二姐夫真这么办？”美龄称孙先生为二姐夫，称呼上亲上加亲，言语也轻佻多了。

我知道美龄是势利的女人，但不妨碍我喜欢她。也许她是羡慕二姐嫁给孙先生，成为名副其实的国母，是真羡慕，而不是宋耀如震怒于二女儿嫁给一个父亲辈的老男人。

但美龄不嫉妒孙夫人，从来也不。

所以说女人真是矛盾的东西。

“是啊，孙先生还请了一些重要人物——你那位汪先生也会去，还有一些不知道从哪里冒出来的共党。”

“嗳，中正你也会吃醋。”美龄笑笑。

不过后来事实证明，真让我倍感不适的不是那个姓汪的，而是后者。

“二姐夫身体不好，二姐很担心，还借走了子文的私人医生。二姐叫我不要到外面说，这件事我只告诉你。”美龄说。“这个时候办宴会，是不是不合适？”

我皱眉，看来孙先生身体情况急转而下的传闻是真的。“孙先生向来重视国共合作，这么做也无可厚非。”

然后又与她聊了些子文的事，便挂了。宴会的事情提上议程。我一向对这种添脸面的聚会十分厌烦，去也给人赔笑，笑里还藏刀。不过转而一想，这是周翔宇第一次参加这种政治聚会，那些高官的女儿都是扎堆生的，该不会……

“你宴会那天穿什么？”次日早晨散步时我打趣地问他。

“老三样。”他耸了耸肩。“也没什么好穿的，又不是去参加结婚典礼。”

我见过他那件屯了很久的旧西装，浓重的深绛红，话梅糖的颜色。我提出给他做新西装，被他拒绝了，我以为他有类似于他床单的怪癖，也没强求他。后来听副官说，他其实是有几件新的，不过他给了一位关系很密切的朋友，副官问他是谁，他回之一个微笑，没有回答。

“你穿什么？”他问我。

“长衫喽，还能穿什么。”

他思索了片刻，“孙总理好像不喜欢长衫，平日里只穿西装，而且他也提出过剃发易服。”他怕我穿长衫不得孙先生的喜。

“这没关系，我又不是妃嫔，要迎合皇上的口味穿衣服。”我道。“要得到赏识，还不如自己干。”

他笑了笑，没有说话。

我突然想到什么，跟他说：“去的时候你要提防着点。”

“提防什么？那边安保不是做得很好吗？”他诧异地说。

“我不是说这个，而是……那种，那种未婚女人，未婚的女人是饿坏的狼，你明白的。”

他笑出声来，“抱歉我真的不明白。”

“唉，你去了就知道了。”我就知道对这种老处男没共同语言。“到时候别说我没提醒你啊。”


	6. Chapter 6

周翔宇听了也就笑笑，自顾自往前走，一阵风一样穿过我，根本没把我的话放心上。

我叹了一口气，已经不止一次这样被无视了，颇有前辈教导晚辈无方之感，“唉，你走慢点啊。”慢跑几步才跟上他的步伐。

晚上有汪兆铭送来的楠木正字纹八仙桌并鎏金首饰法兰西香水数样，我叫人把桌子搬到仓库里最里面的角落，吩咐人把首饰香水给姚氏送去。入梦前辗转了多次，终是长夜漫漫无眠意，只听屋外风吹落开败的白兰，窸窸窣窣一片颓然之音，才渐渐有睡意。

那个朋友是谁？

阖眼前若有若无的疑问，还是瞬间击败了我囤积很久的睡意。

我掀开被子，扯着喉咙叫副官拿杯水。看样子是睡不着了，真是副官话多，早知道就不让副官说了，问那个锯嘴葫芦又铁定不肯说，我听了也白听。糟心。

“你昨晚没睡好？”始作俑者在旁边说道。

“恩，没睡好。”我眼皮抬也没抬。

黑皮车紧跟着一列车队，打着蜡锃亮锃亮的车头边上插着青天白日满地红小旗，在阳光的照射下，这红有种胭脂红的妖异感。其中也只有一辆是孙先生和孙夫人所乘的。

我捂着嘴打了个哈欠，拉开半个车窗吹吹风，可还是困，眼皮都要合上了。我从玻璃窗的倒影中看见他穿了那件深绛红的西装，打着黑色的领带，头发没有抹发油，眉毛像贴了两条海苔片，额前碎发松散地搭在前额，有种慵懒的感觉——大概是早上为揪我起床耗费了太大精力。

“你昨晚去干什么了，起得那么晚？”

“我说我看公文太晚了，你信吗？”

“当然不信。”

我“咔”地一声关上窗户，差点夹到手指，瘫在座位上闭目养神，张口就问：

“你那个朋友是谁？”

“啊？”他有些诧异地回过头。

“就是上次你和副官说的那个朋友，你给过他衣服。”

“这不是我对副官同志说的，是那位同志强逼我说的。”

“反正都一样，不要跑题。”

他思忖了片刻，“一个志同道合的革命友人。”

“去你娘的死官腔！”我蓦地立起身来。

正好黑皮车停了——到达目的地了。我一个踉跄差点撞到前排车背，还好被他掰着肩膀——“小心啊蒋校长，开车要长心眼啊。”我寻着声白了他一眼，又不是我开车，用得着你提醒吗。

他若无其事地避开我的目光，挂着笑开了车门，黑皮鞋轻巧地踩在柏油路上，还顺手理了理西装外套，衣角上扬，略瘦的身材。

鸣枪已过三声，在耳膜回荡空落落的，好像在混沌的深渊鸣响，来自遥远的彼方。

时隔多年，出访时的官方性鸣枪我已听厌，而唯有这次最让人难以忘怀。

“蒋校长，该下车了。”他对我说。最前面的车一片双反相机声，孙先生已经下车面对记者了，印象中孙先生很少笑，只有辛亥年那件事真正开心地笑过，连官方应酬的笑都是皮笑肉不笑的。

我急忙理了理衣服，挂上灿烂到不行的微笑，迎面面对如狼似虎冲上来的记者，步伐坚定地往前走，自有副官为我开道。却发现周翔宇这人脚像生了风一样，几步就和我拉开一长条距离，我想叫他走慢点还有我啊，碍于四周记者不敢出声，只能眼巴巴地看着他走远。

为什么要走那么快，怕我向四周记者介绍他“你好这位是我的夫人拙荆姓周”吗。

洁如在门口等着我，小家碧玉地穿了一件雪青梅花暗纹短衫，配米黄下裙，两边翠玉耳坠。我向她寒暄了几句，夸她衣服漂亮耳坠选得好，她便微红了脸，挽着我的手进了红木雕花大门。

汪兆铭和他那位惊为天人的密斯也迎面走过来打招呼，那位密斯打扮得很摩登花俏，戴着铜边圆框眼镜，法兰西式的香槟色露肩晚礼服，却显她腿短。我含笑夸那位密斯“有气质，定是贤妻”，心想着这一定会折寿十年。汪兆铭倒穿得挺随便，一件普通的褐色西装，带着笑却有隐藏得很深的鄙夷扫了几眼我身上的长衫。

接连送走了好几位高官，却不见周翔宇。

我喝着递上来的红酒，这味道恶心得让人反胃，喝了几口便放下了。想叫副官找找周翔宇，却看到他两眼直直地朝几位身材极好的名媛望，真是没用——等等，话说为什么那边名媛那么多。

东北角围了一圈衣服五彩斑斓的名媛，笑声像银铃，却有种西方巫婆的阴森感，人手一只长脚玻璃杯，灌着五颜六色的酒。我朝圈子里一望——不好，都说让那位周大主任小心，还不听过来人劝告。

“周主任喝不喝酒，嗳都来了还不喝酒，真是扫兴，小青年就应该多喝喝酒。”一位名媛打趣地对周翔宇说。语调娇嗲，好像是上海某位大亨不知道第几房姨太太之女，全盘承袭了她母亲的行为习惯。

“是嘛，像周主任这种‘面若冠玉’的小青年越来越少了，上海滩那些歪瓜裂枣只懂得抽烟赌博玩舞女，我们都瞧不上。哪比得上我们的周主任，嗳。”另一位名媛说。

我有些听不下去了，几步走上前拨开人群，“借过，不好意思我这位下属不会喝酒，让各位扫兴了。”

“嗳，这可是蒋校长。”一位名媛故作惊讶地用香帕捂着嘴。

“可不是，居然是蒋校长。”

“嗳，蒋校长来得好，一起来喝酒。”

我压着脾气对她们说：“抱歉今日蒋某不胜酒力，改日府上再叙，这位下属让大家……”

我看到了周翔宇，却惊讶地看到他涨红着脸，发丝凌乱，明显喝多了，由两位名媛搀着才不倒——天呐他的头都快挤到她们两乳之间了。那两位名媛手里还拿着高脚酒杯，香水和酒气掺合在一起，有种糜烂的反胃感。

我也不管礼数了，噌的一下就把周翔宇拉了过来，也不管那两位名媛穿着踩高跷一样的高跟鞋。他几乎是直接瘫软到我怀里了，我用力抱着他才使他不下滑，紧接着是扑鼻而来的酒气还有香水味。他的头靠在我肩膀上，发丝滑过我的脸颊，还带着淡淡皂荚水的味道。这人昨晚还准备得蛮好的，到现在毁成这样。

“抱歉，蒋某有事失陪了。”丢下这句话便搀着他摇摇晃晃地离开。

我搀着他走到角落的碎花靠背椅上，轻轻地把他放在上面。他整个头靠着椅背仰到后面，头发也整个垂在后面。我迟疑了片刻，伸出手为他理了理头发，又向小厮要了一杯冰水，顺便叫副官过来。

副官急匆匆地赶过来，扫视周翔宇全身，“周……周主任怎么喝那么多？”

“你说呢，他为什么喝那么多。”我恼怒地盯着他。“你不是在一旁眼睁睁地看着他灌那么多酒。”

“我没想那么多……我只是羡慕周主任艳福多，有那么多漂亮的女人围着，没想到那些女人跟饿狼一样，见着一个清秀的就扑……”

“行了行了，先想办法把他送回去吧。这里人多，不好送，送走了会有人多口舌，对周主任以后的事业不好。”

“就是！还只有蒋校长关心周主任。”副官附和。

我扫视四周，寻找着人少的一条道走，却总感觉有一道目光盯着我，也不知道从哪个方向传过来。

“哦，对了。”副官说。“那边有一位姓毛的共党要让我引见周主任，因为刚刚周主任处境复杂，所以被我推掉了。”副官用嘴努了努另一边。

姓毛的？

我顺着方向看到角落里的确立着一个人，四周稀稀落落没有几个人，他穿着石灰色的西装，像蒙着一层厚重的灰尘，头发显然没有好好打理，东翘西翘，用家乡话讲“赖乌糟糟”。根本不值一提。这就是那位朋友？太可笑了。简直是从农村走出来刚见世面的粗鄙村夫。

“往那边走。”我指着那个方向。

我搀着周翔宇立起来，他还有些站不稳，晃荡了几下，一条腿没有立稳，一个踉跄往地上摔。

我急忙揽住他的腰：“翔宇！”

叫出来连我都有点惊讶，但这个称呼异常地顺口。

我竭力搀着他站稳，一步一步地挪开步子。副官想搭把手，我嫌他手残，叫他去外面开车。

经过那个毛姓人士，带着一阵不知从哪里来的清风，时间有一丝停滞，有种无缘由的不安感。我用眼角的余光观察到他脸色一丝微妙的变化。

不过这时的我也无心去观察他的脸色，还是把周翔宇送出去为上。

摇摇晃晃地出了门，夜间的秋风冷至骨髓，我都感觉到周翔宇有些轻颤。副官把黑皮车开到我面前，我开了车门把周翔宇抱进去——这姿势实在别扭，我现在都有些害臊。

关上车门，我寻了一条墨绿色的羊毛车毯，细心地给他盖上。看到他的头不适地仰在车背上，脖子看着就酸，就把他的头往旁边挪挪，还是看着难受，就干脆把他的头放在我的腿上。

夜风卷着残叶盘旋在柏油马路上，我的手覆在他的额头上，可以看到外面的灯光印在他眼睫毛旁的影子。他的额头微凉，但呼吸是平稳的，这让我安心很多。

车外的风依旧喧嚣，然似乎有他在，内心不知为何地十分充实。


	7. Chapter 7

“校长，到了。”副官转过头说。“周主任还好吧，还能下地走吗？”

我看了看周翔宇，他严实地包着那条毯子，手里还死死地抓住我的长衫，“我看是不能了。”

我下一步该怎么做，光天化日抱着政治部主任穿过孙先生题字的黄埔大门吗。真希望他能快点醒来，但看样子是不能了——我看他打算枕着我的腿睡到天明。

我伸手想拍醒他，又止住了，缩回了手。实在不忍心吵醒他，虽然叫醒他的可能性也很低。

“开车门。”我说。

“校长您，您打算……”副官咽了咽口水。“就这样抱着周主任进去？”

“别废话，开车门。”我把周翔宇身上的车毯收起来，心想着这副官什么时候话这么多，走就该换一个新副官。

副官不安地看了我一眼，“廖先生还没就寝，喏，那边灯还亮着呢。他老人家有夜走的习惯，校长您抱着……”

“谁说抱了！”我打断副官的话。“我用背的不行啊！”

于是副官遛下车开车门，下车时差点绊倒，几步走稳了才开车门。“去准备些醒酒汤，再打个电话给孙先生说我有事先走了，只是小事无足挂心，不用遣人到我这里来。”我对副官说，心里计算着廖恩煦大致出现的时间地点以及到住宅楼最近的捷径，我可不想一个年过半百的老人家在探讨养生之道时看到不该看的——这个惊吓实在太crazy了。

我有些纠结地提起周翔宇的一只手臂，想把他的手拉在我的肩膀上，然后他整个人压在我身上了——用美龄的话讲实在terrible，so terrible，他的头枕在我脖子上，有些痒痒的，像枕着一只刺猬，而且是一只随时会竖起刺的刺猬。我想着如果他醒来把我掐死的心都有了。

从车里踏出来时感到外面的空气有些冷，副官早就走了，门前空余我二人，第一次觉得黄埔的大门阴森森的，略锈的铁栏杆被风吹得咔咔作响，树影印在柏油路上颇有些妖异。这让我想起以前上私塾走夜路，那种感觉天地万物间就只有你一个人——不过还好有他。

只是可惜如果这位是清醒的肯定一万个不乐意。这样想不禁发笑，连清醒后对他解释的说辞也懒得想了。

我觉得他在我背上睡得很安逸，偶尔会挪动一下脖子或者说几句我听不清的梦呓。有的时候他整个脸贴在我脸颊上，我可以感受到他长长的睫毛在我脸上画出不规则的轨迹，以及那些细小的汗珠黏在我脸上，黏黏腻腻，像小时候吃牛皮糖塞牙缝。

我挺喜欢他现在这个样子，倒不是那种意思，只是他现在的样子最安静，不会板着脸拉我起庒，不会皱着眉叫我这篇公文该怎么写那篇公文该怎么写，不会表面淡然内心了然——

也不会有利益的纠葛，立场的对立。

只是那时的我没有想到吧。

我远远地望到住宅楼一楼那个角落亮着灯，副官已经开了灯。灯光微弱得如同天上的星辰，有种可望不可即之感。我不知道副官有没有打发提着煤油灯到处走的守夜人，脚下三步并两步地往前走。

推开门前我有种“里面坐着几号人板着脸等你来”的预感，结果推开门什么人也没有，只有桌上那盏新换的奶黄灯罩发出微弱的光，头顶的风扇吹得嘎吱转动。我如释重负般把他放在庒铺上，然后看着他像一只蚕一样蜷缩起来，便顺手给他扯过来一条被子。待到什么事都干好了，整个人瘫在沙发上简直就不想动了。

我从来没有这么累过。桌边的醒酒汤冒着淡淡的热气，蒸腾，扩散，然后消失。我闭上眼，在淡青色的沙发上睡着了。

朦胧中似乎想了很多事，有过去的，父亲逝世时满屋的惨白，寒冬被私塾先生罚抄论语结果满手生冻疮，也有现在的，美龄最新款式的旗袍，纬儿在郊野上放纸鸢，还有他，那副平日里爱理不理的样子，还有阳光下无意勾起的笑容。最终归于一片混沌。

我微颤地抬起眼皮，发现窗外已经射进一束阳光，但天还是黑的。另我惊奇的是周翔宇已经醒了，直着上半身，双眼木然地望着前方。

“醒了？”我捻了捻眉心，慢慢站起身子，活动一下四肢，却发现他还用微红的双眼直勾勾地盯着我，像是我是他上辈子的仇人。

“我昨晚醉了？”他的嗓子有些沙哑，明显酒精麻痹了他的喉咙。

“的确醉了，而且很严重。”我说。“你整个人直接趴我身上，像条虫。”

他顿了片刻，像是努力回想昨晚的事情，许久才启口：“我有没有，嗯，对你做过一些难以想象的事？”

我有些惊愕地回过头，“当然没有。”

“那你有没有趁机做什么？“

“这当然也没有！你把我当成什么人了！”

“好吧。”他倒下身靠在枕头上。“我真的喝多了，什么也想不起来了。也多谢蒋校长救命之恩。”

我用那个大红的保温瓶给他倒杯水，也懒得洗杯子了。我瞄了一样那碗醒酒汤，已经冷了，看样子不能喝了，便叫副官再煮一碗。

“这回周主任领略到厉害了吧。你还不听我劝告，现在的小青年越来越听不进话了，那些女士是不是特别凶猛。”

“这回是我疏忽，博蒋大校长一笑。”他喝了口水。“其实这件事还和校长有些渊源，校长要听吗？”

“哦？”我捏了一块副官新送过来的糕点，一个豆青小方块，压着梅花印，托着腮看着他，也听听他讲得是什么。

“我刚进门就看到宋嘉树的三千金远远地看着你，打扮得很周正，你和师母进去了，而你看都没看宋小姐一眼。校长一直在对汪太太和其他几位太太有说有笑，宋小姐一个人孤零零地站在那里，向你暗示多次也没看见，脸都涨红了。”

我觉得糕点有点干涩难以入口，灌了一大口水。

“我本来也没事就站在那里，宋小姐就笑这走近我，对我说‘周先生平日里是不是和蒋校长关系密切’。也不知道宋小姐从哪里知道我姓周的。我回答‘还算一般’，然后宋小姐就向我敬酒，虽然我推辞不会喝酒，但她不停地喝酒——宋小姐的酒力也真好，千杯不醉，我也不好推辞就将就着喝了。”

“然后呢……”我觉得我已经猜到原因了。

“然后我就醉了。”他把水杯放在桌子上。“不过我在醉之前听到宋小姐问我——蒋校长平日里是不是和很多女士交往。我才反应过来宋小姐是向我套话。”

我瞬间直起半截身子，“你怎么说？”

“我说‘是’。”

“……”

“校长？”

“我们别提这件事了，这件事算我欠你的。”

“你也不怪我。”他靠近我，用那双深邃的眼睛直视我。“怪我揭发你堂堂君子出门沾花惹草、招蜂引蝶，宋家的千金也是蒋校长的铁杆粉丝，真是难得。嗳，我也忘了，蒋校长也是有十足的魅力。”

最后一句还用了美龄的口癖，语音上扬。

“那又怎么样，你话都出口了。”我给他的杯子满上水。“我现在责怪你，你肯定会告诉你那位敬爱的师母，让堂堂蒋夫人来收拾我——对吧？”

他笑着掀起一角被子，从我的碗里拿了一块糕点，绿豆馅的，丝毫不介意这块已被我咬了一口。“宿醉还吃甜食，不怕反胃。”

“不打紧，可以就着醒酒汤吃，这汤太苦了，副官同志煮得太浓——这小同志还加生姜进去，要呛死我。”

“是我让他放的。副官说你身子寒，吃生姜最好——给我全喝光，不要浪费一番心意。”

“那替我谢谢他了。”

我端了空碗空碟出去，临走前吩咐他好好休息。他大概还惦记政治部有一叠事没干，想法子等我走之后回去，我警告他如果敢出门就把这里反锁了，他才作罢。

在办公室接了几次电话，多半是问我为什么早早离开宴会，我笑着用抱歉的语气说明我不胜酒力，只对孙先生说实话。孙先生询问了几句周翔宇的状况，也没多语，不过我感到他话里有话。

“你没在真是太遗憾了，我没有向你引见冯将军，可惜冯将军已仰慕你多时。”

我笑着把话圆过去，寒暄几句便挂了。盯着黑色的听筒半响，还是不打算给美龄一个电话。

副官带来新到的信件，用红绒线绳捆着，夹着草杆的惨黄信封中央一张薄红纸，印着正楷官文。我捡出原配的信，多半是写母亲的现状，她大字不识几个，代笔的估计是纬儿。信中提到母亲已经多日没胃口，我以为她又把菜烧得很咸——可以少几个菜样，小时候我都吃榨菜咸菜萝卜干过来的，可以省钱。便拨了款子给老家，带话给厨子多几个菜色，别又把老太太弄得味觉失灵了。

经国报告了纬儿的阅读进程，经国说弟弟最近对水果生长周期很感兴趣，抢了他的梨不说，还把院子里的小桃树砍了，桃树才刚添了草木灰绑了草绳，姚氏发了很大的脾气。我笑着把信看完，叫人多送点世面上少见的水果回去。

过了中午我询问副官周翔宇是否还在休息，副官肯定了回答。“周主任还没出门过，门缝都没挪开半寸，除非周主任窗出去。”

“梳洗过了吗？他那样还能出门，要吓死一批人了，跟个疯婆子一样。”

“没有，我从门缝看周主任还躺在庒上，宿醉还没醒，也难怪，周主任昨晚喝太多了。”

我满意地点了点头，却看到副官一脸愁容的样子。“你小子怎么了？哪个大姑娘不肯要你。”

“不不……校长您多虑了。是上次那个周主任的朋友，我想着校长想知道些消息，就四处打听他的名字，然后我去人事部查查——嚯，发现他还在黄埔报名过。”

我“咚”地一声放下手中的青瓷杯，杯底咯在坚硬的红木桌上，发出清脆的回响。

“校长您您别紧张……据人事部那些人说是拒绝了。原因是学历资历不够，哎就一湖南土里吧唧的乡下人，谁要啊。”

“那不是件好事吗。”我说，笑容说不出的阴森。“黄埔不收庸人。你也别怕周主任怪罪下来，他当时还神志不清，连路都站不稳，哪有力气和人摆手打招呼。”

副官一听愁云即散，好像有了我的话作担保，天塌了也不怕，待到副官挂着笑背手出去后，我才发现不好——如果周翔宇知道，不是拿我开刀吗。

“嗳，最近你北方不要去。”

美龄坐在紫红藤椅上，翘起一条腿，信手翻着手中的报纸，一股浓重的油墨味混着栀子花的香水味。穿着藕粉罗纱短装，珍珠金边扣，外面套了一件西式小洋装外套，下着厚呢黑裙，露出一双尖角锃亮的黑皮高跟鞋。

自从上次发生那档子事，我看美龄的眼光有些复杂。一是她害周翔宇出洋相差点在宴会上睡大觉，二是足智多谋的周主任具有报复心理的回击——不过美龄也没说什么，她大概也不相信酒后吐真言，敲门进来时像什么事也没发生似的，还笑着摆手“哈罗”，丝毫没有罪魁祸首的觉悟感——所以说女人真可怕，心机深得像洞庭湖。

“为什么不能去？”

“那里乱哦。”美龄说。“我那边几位北方官太太都搬到内地去了，都说冯将军要造反。二姐夫人太好压不住他，这胃口像老虎，填不饱啊。嗳，这都民国了，还不给人消停。”

“你也别小瞧孙先生。”

“嚯，我可看不出来。倒像是二姐夫的名头是虚，给人家大军阀当跑腿是真。”她指的是袁项城。

我喝了一口水，没有接她的话。，美龄也感到自己话说得过头，仄仄地转移话题：“听说蒋老太太身体不好。”

也不知道她从哪里探来的口风，身体不好是真的。我几番想要回去，都被军务缠上身。如她所说，北方乱成一锅粥，也不知道冯焕章想干什么，真是吃了熊心豹子胆。不然我早回家看母亲。

“的确不好，大概是风寒罢。”

“老太太食欲好吗？”

“不好。”

“有请过大夫？我那里的洋医生蛮好，改日我叫他到你府上。”

“有。”

“这病好治吗？老太太都这把年纪了，的确该小心点，不然伤到根基怎么行。”

“当然好。”

“嗳。”

她有些无趣地打住话题，把报纸丢在庒头柜上，咬了咬下唇，欲言又止的样子。我放下手中的公文，签完最后一个大名，油墨都撒开了，在纸上慢慢扩散，然后一副妥协地看着她，盯得她发慌——她也许已经料到我知道宴会那天她做了什么，但是想不通我为什么这么生气——我也不知道为什么要为这怄气，像个没脱奶气的小屁孩一样。还为一个似乎不重要的人。

“嗳，我有事先走了。”她抓起桌子上的金链蛇皮包，高跟鞋踩在地板上，吧嗒吧嗒，地板都能戳出一个洞。

“慢走。副官，送送宋小姐。”

副官从门外探进一个脑袋，有些疑惑地望了望美龄和我，然后又一副恍然大悟的样子。“宋小姐，这边请。”美龄经过副官看都没看他一眼，心高气傲地理了理外套，又拿出小妆镜补了口红。在门被关上的那一刹那我听见她说：“这蒋中正，也不知道谁惹他了，嗳，真是气死人了。”还有副官竭力劝导的声音，不过都听不到。

我靠在椅背上，捻了捻眉心。


	8. Chapter 8

我站在原地已经好几个时辰了，脚下的大理石地板硬邦邦得咯着脚踝，门外的气氛紧张得像崩着的一张弦。我用余光瞄一眼离门框最近的汪兆铭，他难得穿了一次军装——在紧要关头还要以示忠心，锃亮的黑军靴时不时点地，啪嗒啪嗒的声音回荡在空寂的走廊。

不好的感觉。我用眼神暗示季陶，他也朝我点点头。

冯焕章北上囚禁曹仲珊对孙先生来说的确是好事，可是这位冯大将军会不会也像袁项城那样来个鸿门宴，这可谁也说不清楚。鉴于之前倒满清的时候冯焕章奇怪地向着满清，护国运动又向着袁项城，典型的墙头草，都让孙先生吃了好多苦，这次怎么会把自己抢来的好位子留给孙先生。

不过这次是我上位的好机会。我微笑着朝季陶点点头。

门咯吱地推开了一条缝，汪兆铭急忙转身，正好挡住我的视线。我在心里暗暗啧了一声，几步向前绕过汪兆铭。

开门的是孙哲生，“请各位入内，父亲在离间。”

“所以你打算陪同孙总理入京。”周翔宇喝了一口茶，新上供的西湖狮峰龙井，市上托关系也难以买到。

他穿着家常的豆青回形纹长衫，夹了绒的，春笋的颜色，脸上已经褪去了宿醉的痕迹。是我写信给洁如顺带给他捎一份布料，洁如对周翔宇印象很好，周翔宇也尊敬地称呼洁如“师母”。我听到了这个称谓瞬间感觉自己在他心中升了一级。

“我正有此意，周主任你看如何？”

“可行，不过有风险。”他说。“一朝得志可以平步青云，不过这次，你有可能一去不回啊。”

“所以我才到这里来询问你的意见。”

他放下手中的哥窑瓷杯，茶几上放了一盆水仙，他的眼睛在嫩白艾绿之间有些模糊不清。

“你要听实话？”

“你尽管直说，我又不怪你。”

“你还是……别去吧。”

我笑了笑，给他的茶满上。“我就知道你会这样说。”

“你知道我是好心肠，又对升官发财之类的事不感兴趣。无论如何，还是身家性命重要。”他站起来，拍了拍我的肩。“我还是希望你能安分守己。”

“哦，周大主任又要开始说教了。”

“我是为你找想才会这样对你说，蒋校长不接受就算了。”他叹了一口气，有些无奈地坐回位子上。

“这茶不错，多谢了。”

“喜欢的话我叫副官每月送过来，反正我又不吃茶，屯着也浪费。”我说。

“当说教费吗？”他抿了一口茶。

我用手撑着头，看着他的眼睛。“算是吧。”

他颇具妥协色彩地望了我一眼，“那也太廉价了——我有事还要回趟政治部，你决定以后再和我说吧，记得，要好好想想。”

我可以理解为他关心我吗。我托着腮看着他的背影，这样想。

周翔宇向前走了几步，停住了。

“副官同志？什么事那么急？”

一句话瞬间把我拉回了神。副官用手撑着门板，上下喘气不止，又用手背抹着脸颊额头上的汗。周翔宇忙给他倒杯水，他却直直摆手拒绝。

“蒋校长……出大事了……”

我有些懊恼于副官突然出现破坏了气氛，为什么这小兔崽子每次出现的时机都恰到好处。

“什么事这么慌张？整个黄埔都看到了你这个样子，我的脸往哪里……”

“你就让他说吧。”周翔宇打断了我的话，扶着副官坐在一旁的木椅上。

“不不不，校长，这次真的是大事。”副官弯腰缓了一口气。“老夫人，老夫人她……”

周翔宇回头看着我，急切的眼神。我捏紧了拳头，指甲生生地扎进肉里，生疼生疼。

“老夫人……她过世了。”

我倒抽一口冷气，捂着脸瘫倒在地上。

母亲不在了，不在了啊。这个裹小脚艰难地走过来的女人，终于离开我了。

像是拴物的绳索，某天突然崩断。

我甩开了周翔宇想要拉我的手。我现在不需要任何人安慰我，只需要我一个人静一静，让我一个人静一静好吗。只觉得四周的温度急骤直下，急骤之下，直至冰点，内心一片虚无空白，有一角重要的地方缺失了。

“蒋中正！蒋中正！”连他的声音都那么虚无，像从另一个世界传来一样。

我期待他现在应该给我来一巴掌，尽管知道他绝对不会这样做。这样想着，刹那间一股半温开水泼在我脸上，丝毫没有给我一点面子，我被呛得差点窒息，撑着地将气管里的水咳出来，胃里一阵酸痛的翻腾，睁开眼就看见他威风凛凛地站在我面前，手里是他的哥窑茶杯。

“蒋校长，车子在外面备好了，孝子应该马上奔丧，更何况路途相隔那么远。”他一脸镇静地对我说，吐字清晰，语调平静地像一滩水。“孙总理那里我会打点，蒋校长无须担心——副官！快带着蒋校长回去奔丧。”

语罢想伸出手，似乎想安抚我几下，却又止住了，任由副官像揪小鸡一样把我拉起来，拖着滑出了房间。

我觉得身上已经没有任何感觉，几乎是被副官半推半拉地塞进车内，整个路程我没有说一句话，只看着周围的房屋树木掠影般从我身边穿梭而去。

一直支撑着我走到现在的精神支柱崩塌了。

未来的路我该怎么走。

我把头靠在座背上，闭目冥想。再睁开眼，便是佛经声绕梁三尺而不散，举目皆惨白。

我颤巍巍地下了车，周遭景物熟悉至深，只觉得空气冰凉。

“啧，这木不是金丝楠木。”

“可不是，还是劣等货，杉木吧？”

“唉，别这么说。这家的当家不是当兵去了吗，据说混得有出息，给他老娘的棺材肯定价高。”

“这什么世道，连大清都倒了，更别提现在的政府，哪天倒了也不一定啊。”

“嘘，小声点，他听得到的。”

“听得到又怎样，这种小货色又敢拿我怎么样。” 

我熄灭了烟，从老旧的太师椅上坐起来，那墙角的数人便停止交谈，装作什么事也没发生似的撇过头，盯着我跨过门槛出了厅堂。穿了孝服已经三周，什么世态炎凉冷言讽语的事情都经历过了。没错，我的确不能拿他们怎么样，我也不能在母亲面前对他们怎么样，我还是希望安安静静地送走母亲一程。

美龄和子文前几天来这里祭拜，丧事在前，美龄也不好说什么，寒暄几句便走了，临走前神情古怪地望了洁如一眼。我的同父兄昨日也来报个道，哭得实在假惺惺，说些冠冕堂皇的哭灵之话，假得我现在都不想多言。

我蹲在青石板台阶上，又点了一根烟，青白色的烟雾在空气中化开。我平常不抽烟，这也是母亲所明令禁止的。现在，连制止我抽烟的人都不在了。

枯黄卷边的芭蕉仄仄地歪在镂花窗背后，雨点拍打在叶子上，老宅四周笼着一层淡淡的薄雾，前来念经的僧人说这是吉兆，老太太仙逝后仍护佑着蒋家，最近必有好事临门，我听了苦笑着回应句多谢。

远方有一点孔雀蓝，像晕开的青金石染料。走近了，便是一个撑伞挺拔却略瘦的身影。我揉了揉眼睛，还以为是我长时间未抽烟产生了幻觉。

这身形……有点像他。开玩笑，谁想在蒋大校长被冷落的时候来看他了，看笑话都来不及了，怎么会是——

“怎么是你？！”

的确是他。我真的……真的很高兴能看到他，尤其是在现在这种时候。我抹了一把脸，差点哭出来——该死绝对不能在他面前哭出来，太丢人了。

周翔宇收拢了油纸伞，他穿了一袭孔雀蓝的长衫，怪刺眼，他扫视我全身，皱了皱眉，大概觉得我一身白也怪刺眼。“孙总理让我来看看你这个大孝子，孙总理一直担心你会出事。”他看了我一眼。“看来你也没事，我在车上准备的一番说辞也无用武之地了。”

“你怎么来的？这里的山路车子开不进来吧。”还是副官扶着我走了一串路才到老宅的。

“当然是坐车来。还有两位同志，一位到一半就嫌弃得不行，颠簸得吐了一车，还有一位司机我在山下就打发他回去了——你这里真是穷乡僻壤，土地公也不愿待吧。”

“你面前不就是新上任的土地公吗，这里土地婆也不缺啊。”我笑着帮他拿了伞。

趁他还没有意识到土地婆是谁，还是让他快点进来吧。

“隔了那么久你还是死性不改，你还真没事。”他笑笑。“害我白操心了。”

这句话无意间让我无由地感到触动，以致我定焦他的视线有一刻的模糊。我瞥了一眼他泥泞的黑皮鞋，试图转移话题。

“饭吃了吗？……你这身湿漉漉的怎么行，还不快进来。”

“在车上吃过了些，其余都给那两位同志，一路上他们也辛苦了。


	9. Chapter 9

仆人顺手帮他拿了伞和行李，他饱含谢意地朝对方点头道谢，继而仰首观察蒋宅的现状，这铺天盖地的惨白，念经声没有停过，屋檐上的蜡色竹骨灯笼都糊了一层薄纸，上面一个大大的“奠”字。他的目光停留了片刻，似乎觉得景象似曾相识。

我耐人寻味地看着他，开口：“换双鞋吧，你这鞋湿了。”

他愕然回过头，意识骤然抽离回来，“好，好。”

曾经伺候老太太的老妪连同丫鬟翻出几件我父亲年轻时候的衣服，茶白官纱绸衫，为了不与四周的氛围冲突。他礼貌地一一道谢。他穿了正好，只说樟脑丸味太重，我说没有穿他意淫用的三品烫金补服已经不错了。老妪出门翻找合适的鞋袜，他赤足坐在里屋的架子床上，我泡了一杯浓茶递给他。

“老夫人去世时安详吗？”

“很安详。”我顿了顿。“她这一生过得尤其不顺，父亲走得那么早，守了那么多年寡，现在总算解脱了。”

“不过还好他有你这个好儿子，老夫人也会感到欣慰吧。”他微笑。

“我不觉得她这个儿子有出息。”我闷声喝了一口开水，摇晃着梅子青的茶杯。“本来有大展宏图的机会，却错过了。”

“以后还会有机会的。”他勉励地对我说。“对了，孙总理已经到达北平了，目前一切顺利，冯玉祥还有段张二人还算礼貌，流程还没出问题。”

“汪兆铭他去了吧。”

“没去，他怕死。”他思索片刻。“忘了告诉你，孙总理的病很严重，汪兆铭是真的着急，四处求医找药，这个我看的出来。”

这时老妪推门走了进来，脸上带着笑，看的出来他很喜欢周翔宇，似乎这个人对女性向来有很大的吸引力。后面紧跟着的童仆端着一碟白木耳，里面浮着枸杞当归，老妪说喝点暖暖身子小心受寒，周翔宇笑着道谢了。

“你运气真好，这位老太太的陪嫁丫鬟从小到大都没给过我好脸色看，如今她见你第一面就对你像亲生儿子一样。”

“如果蒋校长能够尊重一下女性，我相信那位老人家还是会给校长好脸色看的。”

“那可不一定，我记得以前刚从苏俄回来去老太太房里，一见面给她一个苏式大拥抱——结果她扇了我一个耳朵刮子。”

他笑出声，碗差点掉在地上。“一定是你方法不对。”

“啊，哪里不对了。”我故作鄙夷地看了他一眼，舀了一勺白木耳。

“对了，我一直有一个问题想问你。“他站起来，端了一张条凳坐在我面前。

“说吧，不会又是我哪一篇公文出了问题，哪一次出访有差错，哪个黄埔生跟我有过节。”

“不是这些，我有些说不出口。”他笑着拉近了凳子。

“居然还会有周大主任难以出口的事情，我一定要洗耳恭听了。”

他把碗挪到一边，撑着紫檀木圆桌的桌面，我看见烛光拉长了他睫毛的影子，像随火光而逝的飞蛾，他的眼睛在光影下很清晰，可以看到黄褐色的虹膜和收缩的瞳孔。

“你有没有得过梅毒？”

我手一抖碗差点掉在圆桌上，把碗放平后瞄了他几眼，看样子他问得挺认真，我也就打消拿普通理由圆过去的打算。

不过我真没有得，谁得了这个还那么心平静和地在这里喝喝茶吃吃瓜子聊天聊地。

“没有。”我试着调稳自己的语调，让自己看起来不太心虚。“你问这个干什么？”

“真没有？”他又问一遍。

“没有没有。”我灌了一口开水。“你从哪里打听到这个？又是哪个部的在嚼舌根，活得不耐烦嫌工资少吗。”

“别人怎么嚼你又管不住人家的嘴。”

“不过我真没有得……得这个毛病。”我说。“不过你怎么看起来特别希望我得这个病。”

“怎么会。”他笑笑。“不过话说回来，如果你真得了，治起来还是很容易的，我在上海仁济医院认识几个德国留过学的医生，在这方面……”

“够了，我没有得好吧。”我打断他的话。“我承认之前逛窑子有违风化，有违我黄埔校长的身份，以后再也不去了——母亲去世后也不去了，行了吧。” 

他微笑，手里把玩着梅子青的釉色茶杯，一副就等你这句话的沉着样子。我突然想到如果得了这病天天捆在床上打针打点滴——对，还不能碰女人，这日子简直可怕，重要的是这些都是被他周大主任强制勒令的，这更可怕。

“我也是为你好。”他的声音温和了许多，一时让我听不惯。“整天被这些人捏着把柄，保不准今后吃了亏，个人生活不正常会影响事业，早晚会被那些家里有悍妇不敢逛花街的小职员嚼死，不好听的话传到贵党上层的耳朵里——你蒋大校长刚刚不是说要大展宏图吗。” 

我顿了顿，细想的确有道理。想拍拍他的肩夸赞几句“周先生果真是蒋某的军师运筹帷幄决胜千里战无不胜攻无不克”云云，再想想就算了不然我被他嚼死。突然觉得太佩服自己，果真当初把他挖过来是有好处的，抵过五十个副官的猪脑子。

屋外风拍打着草绿薄纸糊的窗柩，连同外面半枯的泡桐树飒飒地抖动，熔化的蜡汁凝固在黄铜百福灯座上，散发出暗暗的香料味。我看着烛光印在他翻开的茶白色领子上，银鼠皮的夹衣衬着柔和弧度的下巴，有种乖顺的感觉，给人一种亲和又陌生的印象。

他就坐在我的面前，让我十分心安。这是继上次醉酒后他第二次给我这样的感觉。很让人心安，就像我母亲那样。

那时这张普通的圆桌还被温暖的烛光所笼罩。

我们之间没有隔着一张冰冷的谈判桌，一张内容浮夸的谈判纸，没有他一双冰冷的眼睛。

我给他续上茶，他短语地道声谢，眼神朝我望了几眼，我现在发现时间也不早了，大厅里的木鱼声稀疏了很多，眼前的烛光都快分成两个影子。

“校长要睡了吗，天也不早了。”他站起身，顺带把桌子上的茶杯和碗理好，整齐地放在碟子上。

“噢，时间也蛮晚的。”我站起来，跺了跺脚活动筋骨，突然想到什么，回过头对他说：“等等，你先别送我。”

“校长还有事？”他回头有些疑惑地问道。

的确还有事，被遗落下来的。

我几步坐在架子床上，拍了拍旁边的素白绫被，示意让他坐过来，带有命令性的。

“周主任你还没有给我摊底呢。”

“摊底？”他重复了一遍，继而官方性地微笑。“摊什么底？校长言重了吧。”

现在回想，有一刻他是往最坏处想的。

“周主任真是贵人多忘事，明明才几个月前的事就忘了。”我换个姿势撑着被子。“上次我给你摊底的时候，周主任你还评价我私生活混乱，这次换了你居然忘的那么快。”

“噢，原来是这个。”他笑笑，眼中有种微妙的如释重负感，只是我看不到。

他走回圆桌边，“校长还喝茶吗？”

我猜他估计在无声抵抗，不然连我最基本不喝茶这点都忘了。

“不喝，刚才喝够了。”我说。“周主任还不快过来，不然我们的谈话就不能开始了。”

“不。我觉得我在这里蛮好，用不着那么亲近，好歹我们也是上下属关系，需要有最起码的尊重。”他斩金截铁地说，依旧保持一段距离。

我觉得现在这个情形和诱拐小媳妇没什么两样，但这丝毫没有打消我的念头。“哦，上下属关系就问有没有得梅毒，有本事同样的话你对别人说说。”

他笑笑，“你这是怎么了，因为这个记仇呢，都几岁了还耍小孩子脾气，传出去不让整个黄埔笑死。”

“不是这个原因。”我对他说。“我只是觉得两个人交谈要将心比心，既然心的距离近了，人的距离也要近。”这话串得跟窑子里的女人同一水平，语罢拍拍旁边的位子。

他望着我旁边的位子，继而妥协似的搬了条凳坐在离我一丈的距离，依旧不肯离我太近。

“你困吗？”我问他。“我可以叫人送来老虎油。”

“不困，听了蒋校长的话我清醒了大半。”

我听了差点笑出来，“周主任为什么这么紧张？”

“啊，大概是怕蒋大校长吃人吧。”他毫不客气地说。

“唉，明明我才刚刚经历丧事，还没有从悲痛中缓过神来，周主任还那么伤人。”我说。“明明有一位交心的好友，唉，真是太让人难过了。”语毕总感觉有些对不起母亲，霎时间觉得母亲一脸阴沉地拿着鸡毛掸子就站在我床前。

我心想这也是为了民族大义、党之大计，这样做也无可非议，心中的愧怍感少了许多，幻象也随即消散了。

“你又拿这套唬人，我不上你第二次当。”

“我这些话可是发自肺腑，周主任不听也罢。”

他顿了顿，有些犹豫地看了看我，我发现这人最大的优点或弱点就是心软。而他又是很体贴，具有聪慧的头脑又没有泯灭人性，他的本质是善良的，这和汪兆铭甚至是我是不同的。

“好了，败给你了。”他妥协地说。

他拿起漆皮行李箱上的一本书，大概是在黄埔小藤柜里的一本，翻开有书签的那页，略有些局促地坐在我一边。

“蒋校长想知道什么？”

“我不急，你一件件讲给我听。”我说。“你刚来时我就注意到，你好像对我家很有兴趣，进门时看了好几眼——寒舍格局很异样吗？”

“那倒不是，没校长说的那么严重，校长的宅邸也称得上华丽了。”

“那是为什么？”我说。“你也别卖关子了，我听得胃疼。”

“校长真要听，这话丧气得很。”

“你说吧。”

他合上书。“校长怀念仙逝的老太太吗？”

我有些惊讶于他会这样说，自送葬后对母亲的悲痛已经褪去大部分，说出来都觉得我这个大孝子没心没肺，不过人死了就算死了，再挽留也没用。活着的人也是一样。

不过我还是很孝顺地回答：“这当然。”

更奇怪的是他没有挑我语调的异样，大概是真信了——真是难得信一回，感动得我要哭了。我又觉得母亲阴着脸拿着鸡毛掸子站我床头，操着一口流利的奉化话骂我没心没肺。

“我觉得贵宅有点像，像我之前住的淮安老宅子，那时我两位母亲还在。”

“你有两个母亲？”

“不是姨太太。”他解释道。“是我的生母和嗣母。”

“噢。”其实下意识我想询问他的父亲是否还健在，不过想想出口太直接不礼貌，以后让副官旁敲侧击问他。

“说出来也好笑，我两位母亲都是极节俭的，铜钱都是每天串好放在枕头底下用的，平日里都不准花闲钱放风筝买糖糕。宅子也经常漏水，一年四季湿气都重，比校长家差得远了。”

“没有兄弟姐妹之类的？”

“没有。”他说。“我的嗣父去世的早，因为这样我才过继到我嗣母家。”

“那你也太孤单了，那么早离开亲生父母。一个人待大宅子的感觉肯定不好吧，大晚上不怕？”

“破宅子都烂成什么样，还怕什么。”他笑笑。

然后他又讲了一些有关于他乳母蒋江氏的事情，却极少讲到他两位母亲，大概是去世得早，连记忆都淡薄了。他只说他的嗣母温婉淳厚，生母做事有条理，我觉得这两点是他继承于他两位母亲最重要的地方。

因为家贫，所以他去法兰西的留学费都是东拼西凑的，还好归国经廖恩熙介绍在黄埔谋取了职位。据副官说，每月发月例周翔宇都会把一半的钱寄回老家。

我开玩笑说在法兰西一定会遇到身材火爆的异国美女，他笑着把话题岔开，只说经常写信回国，其余的时间都用于学法语和日常课表，寻花问柳的事可没有做过。但是只字不提他在法兰西入傥以及在法兰西展开的各项工作。

“所以说你现在生活比以前好。”我伸了个懒腰。“你得感谢我才是。”

“是得感谢贵党吧。”他喝了一口茶。

“好好好，啧，最近工作做得还顺吧。”

“总体来说还行。”他说。“哦，还得感谢蒋校长处处给予援手。”

“唉，工作排得那么紧总得有个人打理打理，你说是吧。”

他微抬起头，脸色却丝毫未改，“也是，相信师母平日里打理得十分周到，连校长和下属谈话也要夸耀上那么几句。”

没想到他转话题技术那么高超，我也不管他继续讲下去：“啧，如果周主任想要找个伴的话还是可以让蒋某帮忙的，那些个单身小姐虽然吃不了苦，但是从小家教良好，周主任一定看得上。”

“蒋校长这些话还是留给别人说吧。”他一边说，一边慢吞吞地给我的茶杯满上水。“蒋校长对这些消息那么灵通，就不怕师母在意吗。”

“好吧，我认输。”我仰躺在被子上。“我是真想知道你那位的消息，就一点点，好吗，周主任，如果办喜酒我还可以给喜钱，喜礼也不缺。”

“蒋校长什么时候比我还着急，真是让我看笑话了。”


	10. Chapter 10

“作为前辈我也得为你操心一下，免得到时候双方尴尬，我也可以出个主……”

“校长真是多虑了。”他打断我的话。“如果校长说那么多话只为套出这个答案，那我就无可奉告了。校长那么多心，还不如把心思放在其他方面，噢，比如探讨孙总理此后工作进程，我相信蒋校长在这方面已经准备充分。”

我坐起来，看着他翻着书本，一脸等待我开口的样子，可我脑子里明显没有囤货，顿时语塞。

“你饿了吗？”我随口问道。

“……”

“我这有些进口饼干，你吃不惯我叫厨房做小点心。”

“不用了。”

我呵呵笑着给他倒茶，“我小时候总是吃一种甜食，把蛋花和糖水一起烧，再加一块冰糖，说出来也可笑，我那么久还不知道这玩意名字叫什么，我母亲嫌下人做不好，每次都是亲自给我做。”

我看着他，继续说：“后来我娶进了媳妇，旧式婚姻，我母亲又嫌媳妇手笨，所以没教媳妇怎么做，我没有说，那个人又听婆婆话，也就没多嘴。那个人一直没有学会做，直到我母亲去世。”

“现在都没有人给我做那道甜品了，我叫下人做，下人做出来的口味都不对。”我说。“母亲是我重要的人，那个人不是。我在想，如果一开始我能遇到一个正确的人，而不是接受包办婚姻，这道甜品以至于到现在都不会有人做。”

“你想说什么？”他平静地说。

“前辈给晚辈的一些小建议。”我拍拍他的肩。“时候不早了，也该回去了，喏，都聊了半个晚上。”

回去后我开始提笔写日记，把他说过的一一记下来，像以前我经常做的那样，但当我写下第一个比划，我突然产生了一丝恐惧。

我站起来，拧淡了桌上暗黄的老煤油灯，拉上了窗帘。

害怕未知的一天自己的日记会陈列在人人看的到的地方，一页页都被人仔细拷贝下来，一张张都复印得丝毫未差，每一段文字都被用来剖析揣摩一些有过或没有过的事情，这是我从来没有想过的。

这是他的记忆，也是我的记忆。我并不害怕先前那些日记曝光，那只是些无关的杂语琐碎，但只有这个不同。我说不出这个不同，只是……不想写下来罢了。

我撕掉了那页纸，揉成团，从窗口扔下去。

第二天，我一推开木门就发现老妪坐在门槛上面，手臂上亮闪闪的绞丝银镯子，熟练地剥开豌豆角扔在一边的竹篓里，见我醒了也没多话，这实在是家道衰落的现象。

“周主任在哪里？”

“那边的天井。”老妪头也没抬。“周先生起得早，但是早饭吃得太少，太不符合生活规律了。”

这了然已经遗忘我是正主的样子，可是我又拿她没办法，我就随手拿了下人的几块面包就走了，还不忘把最后几天的孝服披上。

天井下面摆了许多老太太生前种的花花草草，有仆人打点着至少没枯死。我走到那里，发现周主任对紫砂花盆的铁线蕨特别感兴趣，半蹲在那里观察着叶子的脉络。

“听说周主任起得早啊。”

“也不是很早，只是生物钟习惯了。”他站起身。“我刚收到的电报，孙总理急急地召我们回去，想必是有很重要的事情。”

“那就走。”我说。“都待在这里浪费了那么久的时间，另一头发生了什么都不知道。”

“那你……不要紧吧。”

“待再久都没用，这你我都知道。”

“不，我是知道你不肯回去的，你一定是想过好完整的守丧期。”他说。“别以为我不知道你之前回绝了多少次电报，蒋校长。我估计这之后是上战场的事了，万一你在关键时候分心，就别怪敌人的弹头太长眼睛。”

“人家弹头长眼睛也是好事，至少能让我们母子相见了。”

他盯着我，一言未发。

我发觉到他肯定是生气了，好心当驴肝肺，胆大包天也不怕乌鸦嘴说中了。

“好，我错了，蒋某小心就是了。”我说。“再说，这次发生了什么，连你都要催我回去。”

“这可是大事。”他拿起放在花坛上启封的文件。“冯将军已经终止了《临时约法》，还特意取消了国会——东北的老地痞还不忘插上几脚。”

我翻了几页，“孙先生怕是撑不下去了吧。”

“如果你不回去处理，的确是撑不下去了。”

“不，我不是指这个。”我合上文件。“我是怕他身体撑不下去了。”

他顿了顿，“我是不清楚孙总理的身体状况，不过既然你那么了解孙总理的情况，你就应该马上回去，你也知道旁边的汪某某是怎样的人。”

“我知道。”我把文件递给他。“但是我还是想等守孝期过。”

他有些不可思议地看着我，嘴巴张了张却又把说的话咽回去，难得见到他哑口无言的样子，我这次的确是拼了老命。

“那你几句话前说回去……还不是唬我？”

“我以为你会信。”

“等等，蒋校长，不要太小看我。”他说的话都有些气喘吁吁，看来是真生气了，但按照他的本能他还得把怒气憋回去，这让外人看来格外纠结。“好，蒋校长，这次你是一定是要回去。”

我是知道的，他这次来不是单纯地为了看看我怎么样，孙文一定是派他来劝我回京师，以保全民/族大计。

我还单纯地以为他关心我。

“不然呢？”我说。

“这可是生死攸关的大事，我就恳请蒋校长把孝子的身份放一放。”

“不行。”我说。“对不起，我不能这样做。”

他向后退了一步，深吸一口气，“好吧，我会把你的话带给孙总理的。”他拿上了文件。“我知道蒋校长现在听不进去我一句话，但就请听我一句话。”

我转头看着他，他穿着孔雀蓝的长衫立在天井下面，一束阳光从天井照射下来，照在他缩小的瞳孔上面，就像昨晚烛光下看到的一样。

“我估计还有四天就要发生战事，到时候黄埔上下会全员出动，就请蒋校长珍惜现在的时间，好好为老太太守灵。”


	11. Chapter 11

再过几日便是过年了，美龄送来几盒美利坚的坚果巧克力，附言送给纬儿和经国，老家也撤去了丧葬的白素，挂上了新红绸大灯笼。但惟独黄埔是不变的，依旧是被一片香樟所环绕，依旧是那般整洁有序，依旧有在各项事务上忙里忙外的他。

不得不说周翔宇的预言是十分准确的，三天后我收到孙先生的急电，不过这次是人家亲手送过来，人手一支枪，摆明再不去就要来硬的。在路上我了解到情况，孙先生果然在北京病倒了，现在孙宅四处都有人盯梢，不知道有多少黑漆漆的枪口对准孙先生。

我回到黄埔，内部的人心稳了很多，但我知道冯将菌的枪口不会因为这个撤掉的。子文来电和我商量，至少要先把孙先生送出北京做手术，我同意了，派给他几个小分队，并德产机枪步枪数枚。

肝癌晚期，也是十分棘手的，看来孙先生的日子也不长了。我翻着孙先生的手术报告，这样想。

至少风波是暂时挡住了。

我听副官说上次周翔宇来山头沟子里来可是带了一大队人，副官吓坏了还以为要把我直接敲晕打包寄回黄埔，结果是周翔宇在村口全部打发走，美其名曰：“蒋校长遭丧母之痛不宜多打扰。”于是将几十号人扔村口自己一个人进去了。

听完副官的话我捏了一把冷汗，心里不由得感谢周大主任的救命之恩，却想到当日自己说的话实在重了些，嗯，唬他说会回去这也是错的，值得检讨。

黄埔虽不大张旗鼓地庆祝春节，但普通的薄礼还是有的，我就吩咐给何敬之等人送些新鲜瓜果，用大红纸包着，也当给现在乌云密布的黄埔冲冲喜。孙先生得重病，傥内也不敢高调地送礼塞钱礼尚往来，校长室也安静了许多。副官说是否要给周翔宇送些别的，我思考了片刻，说周主任为人细腻喜爱照顾盆栽，就送盆铁线蕨过去吧，顺便以表当日谢意。

顺道说这周翔宇这人也太记仇，我回来当日也没见他，副官回答说是周主任业务繁忙没时间面见希望校长体谅，不过这明摆着不想见我。

“我要是没记错的话，政治部的周主任曾到你那里劝你回来。”季陶对我说。

“没错，是他劝的，而且我没立即回，看来周主任是记仇了。”我说。

“不一定是如此。”季陶喝了口茶。“孙先生病危，供傥也在想今后该有什么出路。”

我无言。

过会副官就回来了，说盆栽周主任是收下了，代他向校长以表谢意。

我一直在打听孙先生的消息，以前的万能消息源美龄现在都极少与我谈话——看来女人总比男人会记仇，每每拿到的消息都是极坏的消息，都让人有些沮丧。同时，我打探到陈炯明一直对广东图谋不轨，曾派多个便衣小分队记录粤地的地貌交通，又在广东与别省的重要交界处大量屯兵，现在又是孙先生病危之际，看来风波马上又要掀起。

在这样关键的时刻，周主任再不理我是不顾及民族大义的。

在与副官询问后，确认周主任今晚确实没有其他大事的情况下，他不会用各种理由哄我出去，我敲响了久违的大门。

旁边墙上的白色扇形琉璃灯发出暖黄的光芒，我想起这灯还是当初我吩咐人换的，看来质量极好，一年都没有坏。

里面有一阵纸张翻动的声音，紧接是沉重的位子挪动声，皮鞋踩在老旧的木板上的声音，一步一步朝我靠近。门吱呀推开一丝缝，里面的光透过窄小的缝隙流了出来，背着光，我看不清他的脸，只看到背后的光洒在他柔顺的头发上，像镀着一层鎏金。

“校长有事吗？”

一时间我楞住了。我有事吗？我看来是真没事，只是闲来看看他。

“我是来跟周主任商讨一些事的。”话一说出口我就后悔了，商讨事，商讨什么事。

“那也巧，我也有事和蒋校长商量。”他侧身让我进来。“校长里面请。”

他房里的陈设基本没有变，小藤柜里依旧塞满了书，墙角的淡青沙发没有落下一丝灰尘，只是上面棉质的艾绿沙发垫被洗得有些褪色了。

看他今日气色不错，我也就直接开门见山地说了：“那日骗你是我的错，希望周主任别放在心上，你也知道我这人拗不过来，周主任大人有大量就放过蒋某一次，以后不要再摆脸色给我看了。”

他倒水的手一僵，“噢，校长还记得啊，我早忘得差不多了。”

我听了这话差点咬到舌头，原来他早忘了，害我还做了一番思想工作才敢到他这来。

“其实我去之前就料定校长不会那么轻易就回来，”他把水推给我。“所以，校长不肯回来也没多大关系。”

“那你……那你当时还摆脸色给我看，摆明不是生我的气……”

“生气是有的——我也想就此赌一把，可惜自己赌输了，还得自己回来亲自收拾烂摊子。”

“……有劳了。”

“不谢，应该做的。”

他大致收拾了一下桌子，桌面上零星摊着几张地形图，用红色水笔标出了几处重要的战略方位，我随手拾起一张，“你懂军事？”

“不多，校长应该知道我不擅长这方面，多做些工作也是防着战场上吃枪子。”

战争啊。

我自小是怕战争的，甲午年前后应担心日军攻入奉化，蒋家举家搬离岸边的宅邸，我和母亲是各房跑得最快的。也不是说我这人天生贪生怕死，就算是真的贪生怕死说出来也太难听了，只能说我比常人更珍视生命而已。因为这个缘故，我去苏联进修也只是点个名报个道，走马观花欣赏异国风景，回果花钱雇人给孙先生写个报告，给人家一个坐拥军事奇才的安慰。

这次是真要上战场吃枪子，我还没有做好充分准备，在战场上吓得腿软都有可能。

我灌了一口水，“周主任上过战场吗？”

“这还没有。”

“好吧，”我顿了顿。“如果周主任害怕的话，蒋某还是可以保护你的，周主任大可不用担心。”

他笑出声来，倾身差点把茶水翻出来，“也罢，蒋校长还是想些方法保护自己吧，我倒可以自己照顾自己，校长就不一定了，可别让副官提着热水瓶陪你上战场。”

“没想到我在周主任眼中那么弱不禁风，真是让周主任见笑了。”

他又询问了些有关母亲的事，看来他一向珍视母子之情，他也的确不失为一个孝子。我看他屋子里没有炉子，四壁冷得像冰窖，黄埔也不允许军官在室内私自摆炉子，起火了可就成了天下的笑话了。我就问他要不要安装热水汀——这是当时只在华懋饭店才有的新鲜舶来物，价格自然不菲。

他只把这话当成一句玩笑，笑着说：“等蒋校长凯旋而归再谈也罢。”

没想到过几日就出事了。

那日我还在食堂和诸位吃早餐，通讯员跌跌撞撞地冲进来差点撞翻何敬之的瓷碗，读完电报后周翔宇整个脸色都变了，于是大家都吃不进早餐，都赶回去准备东西提着脑袋上战场。

其实大家都知道终归会有这么一天，只是像丝线悬着大石一般，线崩断的那刻便是神经最紧张的时候。

黄埔军官内除何敬之等人参加过早期的讨袁，其余人多是和周翔宇一样是归果的高材生，多数人，包括我，对战场这个冰冷又残酷的东西有一丝天生的恐惧感，更别说黄埔里面一大片连真实战壕都没见过的学生。不过我自然不能表现出来，现在是我带黄埔的头，蒋校长跨了还怎么去前线杀敌。

洁如早早地在校长室里等着我，看到我的时候双眼都红了，当时她才二十左右，内心和阅历单纯得像一张白纸，她比我更惧怕战争也是合乎情理，倒是我安慰她居多。突然我十分好奇，周翔宇对那位“颖”女士会怎么交代，总不能早早地写下绝命书吧。

副官还是提着四个大牛皮箱上了前往火车站的汽车，这让我感到羞愧，倒不是真担心副官在战场给我提热水瓶，只是我东减西减还是带了那么多东西，还没加上那些机关要紧文件。这气氛不像是上前线赴死，而像是出门踏春郊游。

陈炯明还是决心要广东这块大肥肉，孙先生病重且在北平养病，自然无力管这些动乱的大事。我知道这是我上位的大好时机，虽然这次要切掉半个脑袋屯家里交代才敢安心上战场。

季陶一路给我讲最新的情报，我一句都没有听进去。出发前在台上做动员演讲时，我看到台下的学生脸色都十分难看——之前只懂看某人男扮女装还嫌弃饭菜不好的小畜生们这次要拼命了。经历了这次磨难后他们不再稚嫩，他们也要学会担当，接替民族大义的重担。这个磨砺也是残酷的。

通往前线的特快火车还是应急的英式火车，列车前列原来是头等舱，现在腾出作临时司令部。季陶说这在前边不是方便轨道上炸弹炸，因此把后勤部骂得狗血淋头。可是现在情况紧急也没时间改。我说如果真要炸一定是整列火车都炸翻，还管炸前部还是后部，并坚持自己坐列车前列，一副大义凛然毅然赴死的形象，因此赢得不少民心。

虽然话虽如此，可是我坐进去还是十分心虚。

如果真有炸弹，死得肯定比战场上难看。

这时我听到有人轻敲车窗，我转头看，是周翔宇。他抱着一叠红头暗黄文件夹和一个小纸包，套着敞开的石青军装大衣，还围着棕黄的羊绒围巾，呼出的热气凝结在冰冷的车窗上。

副官替他开了门，他一边道谢一边把文件放在方桌上，把围巾解下挂在衣架上。

“蒋校长不用担心，轨道已经有人检查过了，陈炯明想埋炸弹就不怕把他沿路的战点也一并炸了。”

看来是一路加急赶过来的，我想。顿时对他的感激之情油然而生。

“这个纸包是什么？”我问他。

“老家寄来的一些手工苏式月饼，芝麻馅的，还没到热销季节所以囤货比较多。蒋校长不嫌弃就吃点吧，听说校长也比较喜欢吃甜食。”

他一边说着一边寻找着水杯，突然在窗边发现一个原先放香槟的冰桶，上面还用大红的反光缎带系着结，他立即闪过一丝十分微妙的神情，随后迅速地掩盖下去了。


	12. Chapter 12

只见他转过头来，别有深意地对我一笑：“这里以前是一等舱吧。”

“大概是吧。”我说，顿了顿，又加了一句：“你在意这个做什么？”

他坐会位子上，从容地泡了一杯热茶，“这一定是风花雪月之地，可惜现在的对象错了，可惜，可惜啊。”语罢抬头瞥了我一眼。

“蒋校长不明白就算了，这也不是蒋校长能理解的风情——我们还是谈点别的吧。”

我越发不能理解这个从法兰西归国回来的风情浪子，也就顺势把这个话题扯开了，本来想有空问问他原因，可是不知怎么就遗忘了，煞是遗憾。当时我就当他是激我这个从奉化山头钩子里爬出来的土掉渣子。现在想想——呵真是亏他想得出来，岸对面的人听到眼珠都要掉下来了。

“可以，谈战事就罢了，有人已经唠了我一上午。也不过是哪里添多少人哪里多几架大炮，其它一个动静也没有，耳朵都要起茧子了。”

是障眼法也说不定，战前吸引注意力，一开战也就没人知道会从哪个方位先入手。

“我也觉得跟校长讲这些是白费口舌，也辛苦戴先生了。校长只要在战场上学会躲枪子就够了，上去反而添乱，让手下操心。”他喝了口茶，思忖片刻。“也不对啊，蒋校长并不是传闻中那种差劲之徒。”

听了他后半句话我差点把糕点咳出来，原来我在传闻中那么差劲，真是在江湖里白混了，更重要的是——

“什么时候蒋某也能得周主任褒奖，蒋某真是不敢当。”

“这是实话。我看过校长办公处的存档，除去那些臆造的，光是之前和陈炯明的几次小战，校长就处理甚好，至少比我好。”

我灌了口水，继续听他说。

“而且，校长平日里心细如丝，文件过目不忘，对信息的分类条理分明，我和其他同志也是有目共睹的。”

“今天真是……太阳打西边出来了。”居然能听到周翔宇用那么多个字来夸赞我，今天的黄历一定是吉相。

“你听我认真说。”他轻咳一声。“条理，这是校长的优势。不过我总感觉缺了什么。”

“人品？”因为在他眼里逛过窑子的人都是没人品的人。

“不是，校长人品虽差，但还没有到硬伤的那种地步。我才疏学浅，暂时看不出来。”

是人心吧。

当我无数次抚摸残缺的地图，心中的答案不言以表。

“你应该没看过我的日记吧。”

“这是当然，我怎么会翻校长的日记。”

“那就好。”我咬了口糕点。“如果你看了就知道什么才是真正的条理了。”

他笑了笑，“既然校长日记那么有条理，那么校长都写了什么。”

我起身给他添了茶，“这些周主任就无须问了，这也不是周主任能理解的条理。”

“好吧。”他接过茶，微侧头望向窗外。“都过几里了。”

我看向窗外，已经出了站头，粤地特有的伏龙般的地势迅速滑过车窗，“只顾和你扯东扯西，我连火车出站都没注意到。”

“啊，真是，本来想和你谈点正事，现在气氛都不对了。”他捻了捻眉心。“本来严肃的大事搞得像儿戏，传出去真是有损黄埔颜面。”

“说的那么严重干嘛，就当上战场前的轻松时刻罢了。”

“你也真……你也真不紧张？”他偏过头看着我。

光透过玻璃窗斜照在他脸上，略显得他面色惨白。我有点不敢抬头与他对视。

“说不紧张，嗯，这也是假的。”

他长吁一口气，颇有些“就料到你会这样”的感觉，“到底蒋校长口才出众，我在动员大会上也未见校长有半分畏惧。”顿了顿，抬头看着我的脸，像是在仔细打量我，我被盯得有些不好意思，难不成我早上脸又没洗好，却听他说：“校长的脸色有些不好，总见不得是心理作用吧。”

我的脸色很不好？我下意识摸了摸额头，也未见有温度。

“可能是风寒，这天蛮冷的，校长多保重身体。”他起身，拿了大衣和围巾。“我去后车厢嘱咐些事，先行一步了。那刀资料，校长看看也是好的，没时间我晚上抽空讲解给校长听。”

门轻轻地合上了，伴随着一阵微寒的风。我打了个冷战，倒经他一说，总感觉自己身上总是冒冷汗，总不会真是心理作用吧。

 

打了个盹，到站还是被副官叫醒，据副官说，我趴在桌子上流的口水都快淌到地上了。我白了副官一眼，用手胡乱地抹了一把脸。洁如很快发电报来问询，用的还是军用电报，加密的，弄得我随时被暗杀一样，感慨之余我还是叫副官回个电话报个平安。

去战场配军用美产黑皮车，有没有防弹效果我不清楚。何敬之坐副驾，上头安排的，我也没办法，这让他很不开心，好像拿他挡子弹似的。与我陪坐的是不知名的军官，铁青着脸，典型的刚正不阿形象，我看这人也不好搭话，也就不跟他套近乎了。

何敬之在反光镜中看到我有些不安地挪动，嘴角勾了勾，被我看到了。

“蒋校长，此行任务重大，勿要焦躁啊。”

我一听这话讽刺味十足，也就毫不示弱地回了一句：“何参议也是，不要辱没黄埔的名声啊。”

于是车内便无言了，军官的脸色略有些变动，随即又迅速地恢复冷静。这一路上就没见过几个人影，路也是新铺的，刺鼻的柏油味透过缝隙进入车内，不时有石子绞进轮胎里，发出指甲摩擦玻璃的声音，让人心烦。时间紧，这路修得也不平，十秒颠一次让人不焦躁也难。

我私下里盘算过此次胜算也有，不过也是三七分，陈炯明当墙头草当惯了，可是人家的实力还是摆在那里。胜，虽是好，但共党掺杂其中，会助长他们的气势，也不好说我方实力强。败，责任该往谁那里推？黄埔学子不过是一群刚读完书的臭犊子，往他们身上推我蒋中正的老脸往哪里搁？往共党那里推，只怕周翔宇这类的人才与我翻脸，也不好收拾。

这胜也不好败也不好，最好打个平手能交差，也能留个绊脚石给北边尤其是东北张雨亭这些硬骨头，二虎相斗必有一伤，我只需看戏好了。

这样想想心情不由得愉快许多，正要开窗通个气，忽然远处传来一阵能穿透耳膜的轰鸣声，把车震得颠簸了几下，气浪掀起的沙石拍打在车窗上，我差点因为惯性被甩在车顶，心里居然窃喜还好没开窗。

军官的脸色立马变了，马上喝令司机停车。

该死！就不能让人有个心理准备吗！说打就打你以为这块地是你家的！

“哟，这大概是陈大将军的新式德产炮，威力无穷，都打到蒋校长的专车边上了。”何敬之不温不火地说。

“为什么会打到这里来？”我理了理头发和衣领。“周围一千米不是刚刚划成安全区。”

“人家有钱，买的东西好。”何敬之从容地从口袋里拿出一卷罗宋烟，火柴在车顶一撇点燃。“飞那么远，也真是奇了，跟长了双翅膀一样。”随即沉默不语。

我知道何敬之暗指黄埔经费不足，但是现在不是讨论这个的时候。我想下车看看周围的情况，却被旁边的军官一把拉住：“蒋校长不要去，担心有伏击。”

我想回答，就听何敬之依旧不温不火地说：“蒋校长如果怕，在下可以发个紧急电报给周主任。”

我一听这话怎么耳熟得很，回头看何敬之抽着烟翘着腿，就料到副官的嘴又在哪里漏了。

“行了！都到这时候还不说人话”我转头对司机吼道：“开！给我继续往前开。”

这回军官和何敬之都变脸色了，看来还是命重要。

“待在这里不是活活给人当靶子，需要我出去亲自实践一下吗？”我扫视四周，严肃地说。

“不……不，只是现在前行，没有后方提供方位，很难……脱身啊校长。”何敬之说，随后默默地把烟掐掉。

“这里地势险峻，修公路都耗费那么多资金，何况一个炮弹打过来。第一次打得准，第二次就不一定了，那么大的动静，很可能发生山崩，再加上我在这里，会把主力部队引过来。”我说。“这炮一定是那人的压箱底，不到万不得已毁了实在可惜，主力部队来了还能留吗？能打如此之远的炮弹，何参议也是第一次见不是吗？”

“是。”何敬之妥协地叹了口气。“在下赞同校长的决定。”

“我也赞同，校长剖析得十分到位。”军官说。“开车吧。”

司机楞了好一会，才反应过来发动引擎，车子在沙尘中拐了个弯，继续前行。


	13. Chapter 13

“十二点四十九分，第三要道，敌方攻/击。”周翔宇笑着把文件一合。“无人伤亡。恭喜啊蒋校长，首战大捷。”

“你就不能说点好听的话。”我说。

“我也想，可是这态势……”他倒了一杯热水推给我，顺带几粒蓝白相间的药丸。“真让人难以形容。”

这大概是我这辈子最丢脸的一件事。车子行了半里路司机就撑不住了——难为他了，要一边开车一边防炮弹，这需要多大的心里素质，还是军官代的活，到底人家是战场上拼过命的人，一路开到中转站，就没踩过一次刹车。

何敬之是第一个下车的，他做的第一件事就是给我开车门，然后双手搀扶我下车——这是极为聪明的一举，证明他此行不忘履行保护黄埔校长的责任。我回之一个赞许的微笑，做个好事把这场戏圆了。

我下车时腿都软了，还不忘让副官把后座上快没气的司机拖下车。

其实理应后面跟几辆防卫用的随行车，只是出发前被季陶取消了。季陶不会害我，这是我清楚的。理由是队伍长怕敌方发现，其实这有与没有效果都差不多。季陶的现状我也不清楚，也不知道这责任会不会扯到他身上，总部快上演推责任大戏了。

何敬之问我要不要发电报，都被我拒绝了。也不是怕真发到周翔宇那里，只是怕人多了就更容易被发现位置。当然，发电报也有损我的脸面，更何况来得人是周翔宇。

“真奇怪，为什么陈炯明不多投几个，毕竟校长就在车上。”

“连何敬之都惊讶于这炮程远，大概打这么远已经是极限了。”我喝了口热水。“或者他不知道我在上面，或许他认为我已经死了。”

“也对，校长能躲着这劫也是万幸。”语罢，眼神往我这边一斜。“不过，真没想到校长身子骨那么单薄，这么禁不起吓。”

我包着两条驼色羊绒毛毯，整个人像是漂浮在水上，意识浸在水里，两粒药丸下肚也未见起色，还不得不强大精神和他说话。这一吓把之前的风寒都加重了，温度升上去就再也降不下来，还真是自己年岁渐长，身子骨不如从前。

“这是例外，咳，例外。”

周翔宇听了眉头皱了皱，伸出手想摸我的额头试试温度，却被我马上躲开。

“只是摸额头，又没要你的命。”他略有些责备地说道。

“那些想要我的命的人都没干掉我，再说，我又没有那么弱不禁风，摸额头的事只有我小时候母亲做过。”

他听完把手一缩，“行，随你。”

周翔宇又坐会位子上，抱着一个煤球似的汤婆子，静静地翻开书，我看见他坐的还是我黄埔卧室里的紫红藤椅，只是在我眼中化成一滩模糊的影子。我瞌上眼尝试着入睡，却发现之前说了些话，神经有些绷紧，短时间也睡不着。

“你是来照顾我的？”我问他。

“算是吧。”他低头翻着纸张。“也只有我愿意干这种事情，本来事情就多，没想到领头人就这样病倒了。”

我一时内心五味杂陈，喉头动了动，闷声对他说：“抱歉。”

只听炉火里清脆的“啪嗒”声，烧到了一根硬木柴，火炉沉闷的燃烧声在微冷的室内回荡。

他立刻放下书，有些惊讶地望着我。虽然我的视野是化开的，但我仍感觉到他的惊异。

我继续说，“抱歉，让你烦心了。”

“哪里……的话。”他半响才挤出一串字。“校长言重了。”

他起身检查一下火炉，确定无误后又坐回去看书，只是我感觉到他有些不安——是怎样的不安我也说不清楚，大概真觉得我那时候脑子烧坏了，话都说糊涂，该浇盆冷水冷静一下。我头上正烧着，也没怎么细想，心里倒是暗爽着周主任难得会这样语塞和不安，他大多时间都是胸有成竹的，在我眼中赛过子房诸葛，这大概是每每我弄得烂摊子都有他收拾的缘故吧。

“山参。”他把书合上，放在一边。“野山参。”

“什么？”

“副官泡的野山参，你还没有动呢。”

我微侧脖子，的确发现方桌上的青花碗里沉淀着几根参须，颜色较深，泡得太浓，也估计苦得要掉舌头。而且这些东西都是别人送的，毒是毒不死，但不一定是药效最好的，有可能人家拿次品滥竽充数。

“我不想喝。”我说。“没胃口。”

“你也真是，一生病架子就大了。”他站起来走到方桌前，用汤勺搅拌一下碗底的残渣。“这份山参还是何参议送过来的，当时他也在场，何参议也是一片好心，你就别辜负人家了。”

“那我就更不能喝了。”我把头闷进毯子里。何敬之好得目睹我整个过程，打死我也不相信他有好心。“除非……”

“除非什么？蒋校长就快人快语吧。”他叉着腰，一脸无奈地看着我。

“除非……周主任亲自喂我。”

一瞬间我以为他会把碗连同勺直接拍我脸上，或者像我母亲那样操着越地方言把我祖宗十八代顺带之前一屁股糟心事骂一遍。但是，他意外地，让人无法理解地，而且十分让人胆寒地，镇静地看着我。

我这舌头怎么就管不住呢。

我抿了抿嘴唇，烧顿时醒了大半。

周翔宇端着碗盯着我，一脸不可思议像看街头耍猴的神情。良久，他才长吁一口气，大概认识到和一个发四十度高烧的病患扯皮实在有辱他智商。

“行啊。”他拿起汤勺。“张嘴。”

“什……什么？”

“张嘴啊，做完这事我还有一堆事要解决，别浪费我时间。”

“等等！”我从毯子里钻出头来。“你这东西……没毒吧。”

“当然没毒，你想到哪里去了。还有，这是何参议送来的山参，有助于退烧的，不是‘我这东西’。”

“再等等……嗯，这水温还行吗，万一会烫穿舌头可不好。”

“都摆在那里十多分钟了，都凉得差不多，再不喝舌头都能结冰了。”

“我觉得……你看吧，高烧时胃不消化，山参这种大补的东西，喝这种东西对胃不怎么好。”

“……山参怎会是不消化的东西。”

“医学这种东西你这种归国门外汉自然不懂，万一不小心伤了身子怎么办，我可是要统帅三军的人，所以……”

“所以什么，你到底喝不喝！”他说。“校长几句话前还说要喝，莫非现在反悔了。”

“我是当然要喝的！”我也不知道从哪里来的一股倔力。“只是现在时机不对，时机不对而已。你也、你也真是，居然强求一位病患，你的仁爱之心被你放在哪里了！”

这回他真的对我没辙了。

我看到他的脸瞬间阴沉了许多，希望是我的错觉。这也真是我的荣幸，之前从未见他这样阴沉过。不过，当时发着四十度高烧的我似乎一点不在意这点。

只听青花碗底怦得一声清脆地撞击桌面，回声还嗡嗡地回荡在我耳边。我还没有反应过来，就感到弹簧床垫塌陷了一个角，周大主任一脸严肃地半跪在床沿，伸手就来扣我的嘴。

“哇……你要干嘛？？”我吓得往后一仰，毯子窸窸窣窣地翻到了地上，整个人仰躺在床上，还不忘立刻推开他的手。

“校长发高烧也就罢了……还发什么疯。”他的头逆着车顶的吊灯，投射下来的阴翳让人有些毛骨悚然。“还不快点把东西喝掉，好好休息一会，等烧退了，明天还有许多事要做呢。”

语罢他微凉的手扣住我的两颊，我也是第一次知道他有那么大的力气，于是他整个人跨在我的身上，右手还稳稳地端着碗。我心想我这次肯定惨了，简直和过去家法强灌堕胎药没什么两样了。

突然，一直紧闭的车门发出沉闷地金属摩擦声，我和周翔宇都瞬间停下来往车门看。寒风灌到暖和的屋内，略发黄的灯光打在洁如抹着雪花膏的脸上，一对长银耳钩翡翠耳坠随风瑟瑟地抖着。


	14. Chapter 14

我瞬间呆滞住了，第一反应就是把他麦芽糖一样黏人的手从我脸上拿下来，我居然还不忘把碗稳稳当当地放在桌子上，我也是佩服我自己。周翔宇倒好，居然还赖在我身上不走了，一只手还死死地按着我的大腿，我就认命般躺在床上，生怕他飙出一句“师母就是此等逆贼不肯服药就看我等替天行道做了他”。

因为角度问题，我根本看不清洁如的脸色，不过不用看也能猜出个一二。我不由在心中苦笑，洁如你这回一定要救我。

“……翔宇，你这是？”洁如怯怯地问道，不用想我现在这样子肯定很难看。

“啊，师母有所不知。”周翔宇马上换上一副官方正统的笑容。“校长染上风寒，有点神志不清，晚辈替校长喂药呢。”

有你这种喂药方式吗，我在心里暗骂一句，想要起身解释，却又被他狠狠按住。

“晚辈也正想叫医生，只是这里太偏僻，好的医生要明天才能从县城赶过来，幸好有何参议送来的药——唉，只是蒋校长不知是烧糊涂还是怎么的，病得那么严重还不肯喝药，晚辈也只能失礼一下。”

“难为你了。”洁如走近，用手摸了摸我的额头，不一会儿就吓得缩了回去。“烧得那么严重……中正这是怎么搞的。”

“蒋校长日理万机，前天因为阻止敌方炮击才染上风寒，黄埔学员们都很感动，都说蒋校长为黄埔捐躯。”

“是真的吗，中正？”洁如激动地握住我的手。“都怪我没有跟着你，如果是我在就好了……”

这像唱台戏似的一唱一和听得我甚是难受，三两句就把心思单纯的洁如忽悠过去了，我也不求她能够救我，只求她不要把事情搞得更糟。

“咳，我累了，你就先回去休息吧。别担心，我没事。”我强挤出一个笑容，用眼神示意周大主任你可以先把手松开了。

胡乱寒暄几句把洁如打发走，副官为洁如披上红狐皮大氅，眼神怪异地朝里面望了望，还是拉上了车门。火炉里的干柴噼啪地又响了几声，回荡在房间里有种空落落的感觉。

“把山参倒了。”我披着羊绒毛毯，喝着白开水说。

周翔宇端着碗，有些踌躇地望着我——他还是心疼这碗据说很贵的上好山参。

“倒了。你还嫌今天事情不多吗。”我加了一句。

他听了无奈地长吁一口气，顺从地把山参倒在杂物桶里，然后自然地把铁盒里的药丸拿出来，给我的茶杯满上开水。

“今天晚上的药，别忘了。”他平淡地说。

“我知道了。”我回应道。

他又看了我一眼，一副想道歉又觉得自己对的表情，最后他还是无奈地放下了：“我还有一些事情，我就先回去处理了，校长好好休息吧。”

“噢。”

他听了也颇为无奈，他也没想到事情会搞得那么复杂，这种事太不符合他的行为准则了。

他站起身，从衣架上拿下外套和围巾，拉开车门离开了。这车门拉开的声音真是刺耳。


	15. 【番外】一

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 寂寂江山摇落处，怜君何事到天涯！  
>  ————刘长卿

这是一九七六年的冬天，屋外的海棠枯枝落着雪，似乎掩盖了一切糟粕，京城被一层厚重的白毯覆盖。有几个生产队的子女捏着红爆竹，攥得手心都有些褪色得泛红，裹着厚重的大红花布棉袄，圆滚滚的像汤圆，他们一路小跑，留下一串串小脚印，渐渐消失在茫茫的天边。

孩子永远是最天真的，无论当下时局如何。

周翔宇听着那些欢快的声音，也渐觉得自己老了。

已经连续几天，他抬眼不是逐次滴落的盐水，就是屋外雪洞般的世界。他的右手静脉插着细针，皮肤微鼓起，青黄色的酒精药水还没有褪去。他抬手，望着针尖扎破细小的静脉，又放下，可以感受到一滴一滴的盐水通过血管流过他各个病变衰弱的器官。

有很多人来看望他，但并非所有人都是好意。有的人盼望他早日康复，有的人巴不得他快点死，有的人想靠他平步青云。

而有的人……

“醒了？”

翔宇微侧头，对着旁边陪伴他走过大半人生的妻子微笑。妻子年华亦老，两鬓微霜，但她双眼中的温柔并没有因时光淡去。

“醒了。”他努力勾起嘴角，却发现面部的神经奇怪地崩着，他试图尝试了几下，便放弃了，抱歉地向妻子眨了眨眼睛。

“你真是……都到这种岁数了。”颖超笑笑。

人老了总归会回想以前的事。因为走过的日子长了，经历的沧桑磨平了曾经的棱角，内心不似当日单纯，总要缅怀过去的时光，以此作为慰藉，在枯朽的内心燃起了一盏孤灯。

有些事情会过去。但只有记忆是永恒的。

周翔宇想下床走走，但他的妻子制止了在她看来有些不珍惜身体的行为。“我就走走。”他恳求地望着颖超，轻轻地推开她的手。

他什么时候搬到这里来的，这个华夏大地一切运转的中心，他已经记不清了。只记得当日风光无限，路口路边飘扬着红旗，他与战友豪饮了几大杯，他半旧中山装上的红花还没有摘掉，就直接瘫倒在躺椅上。记忆中似乎很少醉酒，随着应酬会宴的次数增加，酒品也随之提升，千杯不醉也不在话下。

好像很久之前，他因为醉酒在宴会上出尽洋相，青年时代光辉的历史加上了这浓重的一笔。只可惜这一切都蒙上了时间的灰尘，想要看清，却怎么也抹不掉。或许这也是某个人竭力想抹去的记忆。这很无情，也很无奈。

自己还能活多久？

他开始思考这个似乎很简单的问题。

按理来说，人死后是可以和故人相见的。可是他作为革/命人，是不能拥有宗教信仰，唯物史观的世界是没有灵魂存在。

翔宇开始可怜那个人，因为他既远离了故土，死后又不能归来。那个人永远留在了那个孤岛似的地方。

那时，也是那么冷，身冷，心更冷。

手被拷在座椅上，冰冷的金属擦破皮肤，温热的血淌过指尖，滴落在地上，悄无声息。阳光透过布满尘埃的玻璃照进来，照着里面翻腾的灰尘。周翔宇觉得自己的心也和这一样在翻腾，在搅动，只是他痛得说不出话来。

他也没有眼泪可以流了。

但是他必须面对，他不能逃避，他也有属于他的使命。

被湿气长期腐蚀的大门被推开，刺耳的金属摩擦声好像能穿透耳膜。他回过头，看见那个人逆着光，穿戴整齐的军服，如此一丝不苟，好像从来没有改变过。

周翔宇淡淡地看着他，眼中没有任何波澜，静得如同一滩死水。

良久，翔宇听见那个人开口：

“翔宇。”

 

“翔宇。”

周翔宇回头，却见颖超抱着一件加绒大衣慢跑过来，“别走太急，小心冻着。”翔宇不语，只是温和地看着颖超把大衣披在他身上。

“小超。”

“嗯？翔宇你有哪里不舒服？”

“这些年来多谢你。”

颖超理衣服的手一僵，继而僵硬地笑了笑，“你说什么好话，我又不图这个。”

颖超听出这句话有些晦气。

今天那些张狂的人没有过来闹腾，翔宇的身子也好了许多，这些都是好事。可是，颖超还是挥不去心中的忧虑，她担心，随时会有什么来夺走他挚爱的丈夫，而她只能眼睁睁地看着生命从翔宇身上慢慢流逝，而她无能为力。

颖超的眼眶有点湿，但她拼命地把眼泪逼回去。

“小超。”翔宇开口。“我总觉得我老了。”

“你怎么会老呢……”

“我是老了，现在都有些怀念在黄埔的那些日子，那时我还年轻还很热血，认为改变中果是极其容易的事，所有同志都是值得相信的。”

他双眉微皱，“但是我之后才发现自己真是太单纯了。”

“都是过去的事了，年轻时总归有些单纯。”颖超轻拍他的肩膀。“至少，但是你也遇到过对的人。”

“是啊，比如你。”翔宇温和地看着她。

“说笑了。”颖超笑笑，沉默了片刻，其实她第一反应是另一个名字，不过这个名字对于她的丈夫和现在这片土地来说都是禁忌。

更何况，那个人早已离开人世，无论原因是什么，提起这个人都是平添一层伤心。

颖超并没有说出这个名字，而她也不知道翔宇此时正挂念这个名字。她更不知他的丈夫即将离世，而她的丈夫也已释然。翔宇不想带着恨离开，也不想留下遗憾。

担当翔宇学会放弃时，他回顾一生，发现他此生都惘然了。

 

奉化之庐墓依然，溪口之花草无恙。

 

翔宇反复看了这张字迹整齐的薄纸，最后在后面签上自己的名字。这张纸还是旧时的竖排版，看起来格外亲切。他斟酌片刻，在信的末尾加上了这么一句短诗。

一九五五年夏季，他刚刚完稿了常委会的发言词，起初他有些踟蹰，毕竟已不是在山间乡野偷偷摸摸地打地道战，而是面向整个华夏，甚至整个世界，让那些人都听得到、看得见。起稿时，他提笔写下第一个名词。是那个对岸美丽又富饶的岛屿。

然后他想到了一个人，穿过广东闷热的空气，掠过威严的大门，透过层层香樟，在一棵白兰树下，他看到那个人坐在太师椅上，面前一盏热茶，好像还在等他。

翔宇笑了笑，转头向特派员说：“章先生的提议很好，中央这次带这封信给委员长，我相信委员长看了一定会很有感触。”

特派员结果纸看了一遍，“好是好，不过我总觉得总理您写的这句诗太委婉，老蒋不一定看得懂。”

“他会明白的。”翔宇盖上钢笔盖，屋外一片蓝天。“因为他的根在这里，他会明白。”

特派员偷偷瞄了翔宇一眼，只觉得总理说的话深奥的很，看总理眼神认真也不好多说，只好转身把纸放在信封里，用胶水细心地粘合好，盖上邮戳，送往遥远的香港，再漂洋过海送到对岸，放在另一位故人的桌上。

过了很久，这封信都没有回音。

 

时间过得是如此得快，香山红叶换了一茬又一茬，古老宫殿的红墙依旧沐浴在夕阳下。二十多年前是这片天，二十年后还是这片天。

一切都没有变，只有人心是变了。

那封信寄去没多久，周翔宇等到的不是时隔多年的和解，而是冰冷无情的一击重创。

飞机碎片被送过来，静静地躺在盒子里，盖上绝密的大红章。周翔宇坐在椅子上，平静地翻看新呈上来的报告。白纸黑字，证据明了。那个人要害他，是真的想要他的命。可是翔宇内心十分平静，就像是他那日软禁在铸币厂，他平静地看着那个人一样。

 

“你为什么就不能理解我。”

“敢问我能理解校长什么。”

“你曾经和我做过的一个交易，周主任你忘了吗。”

“我没有忘，只是校长您忘了。”

初时信誓坦坦，谁知后事如何。

 

“这次，你太危险了。”一个身着灰色中山装的人带着几包湘地特产前来慰问，后面跟着几个警卫员。“老蒋也是穷途末路，狗急跳墙，还好这次中央有防范，不然要让反动派得逞了。”

翔宇站起身，一如既往地微笑，这微笑托付了信任，“多谢主席关心。”

“多谢周主任关心。”

另一个声音似乎穿透了层层叠叠的时间屏障，让翔宇有些怔住了。他愣了几秒，才迟疑地上前为来者拉开椅子，泡上一杯西湖龙井，然后就是些正式的谈话，内容无疑是几日前上交的万隆发言草稿，再说一遍也只是为了加深印象。

“恩来，党和国家都要靠你了。”来者拍了拍翔宇的肩膀。

是的，都要靠他了。

他所在的土地曾经满目疮痍，敌/国的铁蹄踩碎了一切美梦空想，几千年的岁月车轮碾过这片永恒的大地。他深切地热爱这片土地，他不能让这片土地继续广受他人冷眼对待。

送走了来者，翔宇回头发现那个盒子还摆在桌上，他略皱眉，吩咐人把东西送到别的有用的地方，只要不要再让他看见。他想起幼时私塾所学的内容，是旧时传统的君臣观，一声声“家国要分，国为重，家次之”，私塾老师摆着头吟咏不止，他当时并不在意，而现在，他确确实实感受到了。

也罢。

翔宇如释重负般笑了笑。

在国家面前，何必顾及私情。

 

周恩来，恩泽东来。确实是个好名字。

那谁是周翔宇？

他穿着紧裹的大衣，周围的人说着自己无法听懂的异国语言，纷纷投去十分诧异的目光。他的脚步很稳，这条路似乎很漫长，从遥远的战火哭声血水处一直漫延至今，他的余光看到米国大使不屑的目光，但他一笑回之。

他走到发言台前，俯瞰一片人海。

“各位好，我是中方代表，周恩来。”

 

“这位是政治部的周主任，周翔宇。”

还是周翔宇的他有些尴尬看着面前据说很厉害的黄埔校长。也没什么厉害啊，这是他对面前人的第一印象。那时的他还很年轻，清秀的面容似一块璞玉，是青年最朝气蓬勃的时候。

“校长好。”

他伸出手，突然发现手上还套着一只女用的翡翠镯子，略有些尴尬。只是看这面前人握手握得十分生疏，想必一直受中式教育没出过洋，倒是他更尴尬。

如果时光能停留在那刻就好了。

 

周围的掌声劈劈啪啪地响起，在宽敞的大厅中回荡着响声。他微笑着向上前的代表致以谢意，刚才的讲话似乎耗费了他全部的精力，他只求能在朝野下为自己热爱的祖国博得美声，自己就显得不重要了。

听到了吗。

他望着台下面露错愕的美方代表，代表的神色有些紧张，仍然用眼神警惕地看着每个上前祝贺的其他代表。

那个人也听到了吧。

周翔宇，或是周恩来，优雅地缓缓走下台阶，一一同祝贺者握手。

而在另一头，岛上身穿丝绸长衫的人掰断了手中的毛笔，将所画的山水江山图连同笔砚扫至地上。笔砚在整洁的地板上滚了一圈，洒了一地墨汁，最后停在垂首侍立的毛人凤脚边。


	16. 【终章】尘 埃

西湖的早春，空气中还透着江南湿冷的气息，而堤上的柳枝却不容等待地吐出绿芽，零星夹杂着海棠几点桃红。孩童们被棉袄包裹得像圆滚滚的汤圆，小脸被风刮得通红，还挂着随时会淌下来的鼻涕，他们奔跑着，带着嬉笑，游鱼般穿过堤上的人群。

水面上下的桥洞并成了一个椭圆，湖面倒映着孩童奔跑的身影。这湖水，曾是太平军刀刃下的漫天血海，也曾映着宋人宛若仙境的亭台楼阁。而一切已经过去，南渡的王朝如同官窑工匠逃窜时砸碎的青瓷，埋入土层等候后人开启，漂浮在湖面的尸体腐朽成骸骨，永不停息的湖水也早已将太平军的鲜血冲淡。

历史化为尘埃，滚入史书变成了文字。

忽然，一个孩童迎面撞上了一个行人，他踉跄地退了一步，捂着脑袋，带着歉意地仰起头，却看见那人温和地扬起嘴角，拍了拍他的后背，示意他快点赶上前面同伴的步伐。

那人穿着月白色长衫，旁边站着的人面色却有些不善，对方穿着蟹壳青万字纹长衫，斜着眼冷冷地打量他。孩童打了一个寒颤，急忙匆匆跑开，在他身后，一青一蓝的两个身影渐渐离他远去，与堤上的翠绿融为了一体。

“很少有这样轻松的时候了。”

“陈竞存刚被黄埔军打败，南方的压力小了许多，自然有了这轻松的时候。”青衫男子说道。“更不要说江南这种常年安逸的地方。”

“不过这样安逸的日子，也总有一天会被打破吧。”那人微笑道。“就像所有在江南定都的朝代，没有一个是长命的，繁华也会伴随历史消失。在朝代更替中，留给这片江南水乡的又是什么？”

“一段历史。”对方回应道。“还有希望。”

那人回过头，看着对方的面孔：“校长是江南人，生于此，长于此，现在中国时局动荡，又内忧外患，你是唯一能改变现状的人——你想要怎样的江南，和怎样的中国？”

“繁荣强大的中国。”对方抬起头，看着一片波光粼粼的湖面。 “和依旧是全国经济重心的江南。”

对方侧过头，“作为同乡，也同为中国人，你会帮助我吗？帮助我改变她。”

“校长之约，我岂敢推让。”那人笑笑。“我当然会。”

 

如果你能做到的话。

如果我能做到的话。

 

走在西湖苏堤上的人换了一波又一波，西湖却依旧是西湖，而当年站在西湖边被水面倒映的二人，人心却早已不似当年。

“我记得，上次我们还在西湖的时候，我们的关系还没有这么僵……为什么我们会到这一步？”

“这个问题的答案，校长心中应该明白。”

“噢，你现在……还叫我校长？”

“在我的认知中，您依旧配这个称呼。”

“我还以为你为了泄愤，会给我取许多十恶不赦的外号。”

“我不会这么做，因为这样根本没用，校长做的事已经发生了，不可能再挽回。而且，现在我们还有更重要的事要做，这些过去的事已经不重要了。”

“听你这样说，看来你已经恨我入骨，已经恨到没有知觉。”

“……”

“这一日过后，我们算是第二次正式合作了。”

“是的。”

“你还有什么想说的？”

“愿两党同心同力，一致抗日。”

伸出的手在空中悬着许久。像是冰释前嫌的开始，也像是无可奈何的妥协。

“合作愉快。”

“合作愉快。”

西湖水随风微微波动，却似乎有一股暗涌深藏在平静的表面之下。

 

“卖报，卖报——”报童挥动着手中的报纸。“共军兵临长江，南京攻破在即——共军兵临长江，南京攻破在即——”

有轨电车打着响铃驶过，女人拎着一只牛皮钱包，脚下那双高跟鞋踩在柏油路上，发出有节奏的咚咚声。

她身上的旗袍在近三十年间不断演变，袖口越收越短，腰身越缩越窄，最终在上海沦陷的前两年成型。旗袍记录着上海从松江府蜕变成远东之珠的轨迹，而朝野的动荡伴随着衣料的越收越紧，时髦女性将局势的迷茫转化为时装的狂热，也如同身陷囹圄中的大笑。

她走到一个街巷口，随后拐入阴暗的弄堂，弄堂上方交错的晾衣杆垂下条条床单和衣物，遮蔽了弄堂本就稀少的阳光。她避开那些还在滴水的衣服，走上布满灰尘的楼梯，用钥匙打开门。

她的丈夫坐在老藤椅上，一脸凝重地翻着今天的报纸。收音机传出温软的苏州评弹小调，泡在糖水中的吴侬软语在时局下越显得像靡靡之音。

“你今天怎么没买菜？”男人问道。

“现在别说买菜了，连买块香皂都要提一个大麻袋，我叫楼下陈阿姨帮忙做了。”女人瞟了一眼报头。 “这局势，看来共匪快要打进上海了。”

男人头也不抬，“你这个女人家担心什么，委员长不是还在溪口吗。”

“哟哟，瞧你。”女人讽刺地笑道。“昨天金圆券刚降价，你就拿家里所有家当换了一堆金圆券，这屁股贴得好像明天就可以到蒋大公子那当差似的，现在就和我这个女人家杠上了。”

男人不言语。

“你看看你这刚比样子，和苏北滚地龙有啥区别，哦，连苏北人都不如哟，隔壁那家苏北人都出国了，你这个祖宗十八代都在上海的人，要你有啥用！”

男人顿时放下手中的报纸，“你怎么拿我和江北人比，你能不能少说点话……”

“哪能啊，哪能啊，不让我说话啦！”女人啐了一口。“我跟内港，不要以为你是上海人就变我倒贴了，我家在南京那边还是有人的！”

男人站起身，不再理睬女人的话，径直走到桌边给收音机换频。

“你做啥死腔！你到底管不管这个家的死活啊！”

温软的苏州话戛然而止，收音机扯出一段残破嘶哑的声音，如同指甲长长地划在钢板上：

 

“国共两党将在四月十三日在北平进行最后谈判，对修订的《国内和平协定》进行最后协商，如果国民党代表仍不作出回应，共军将在……”

 

李德邻捻着太阳穴，神情阴郁地闭目沉思。

总统府的窗外，乌云压抑地迫近屋顶，依稀可见远方成队离城的居民。

“这共党的条件，真是欺人太甚！”

“我还有什么办法……溪口那位把这个烂摊子丢给我，摆明要让我出丑，也摆明了要让我桂军死绝。”李德邻开口。“看看他拉老乡的样子，整个高层就跟一群江浙人开同乡聚会似的。”

“这确实是……只希望国都能撑久一些，最好能撑到来支援。”

“大局已定，被攻破只是时间问题，南京十朝古都，傥国或成最后一朝了。”李德邻沉声说道。“说来好笑，这十朝又有哪朝是时间长的。”

似乎永远是这样。

虎踞龙盘只是自我安慰的假象，蛮人挥刀溅血的动作在这里一次又一次地重演。血液淌过古老青砖的每条缝隙，将建康、天京和南京流淌过的鲜血汇聚在一起，渗透进脚下留存千年的文化土层。六朝金粉混入尘埃散去，什么都没留下。

李德邻忽然睁开眼，“他是要我做这千古罪人的替罪羊？再来个南北朝？南北宋？宋高宗还能保个半壁江山，他估计连自个老家奉化都保不住！”

“代总统，您就这样坐以待毙吗？或许共党那边还有妥协的余地。”

“妥协？”李德邻笑道。“共党那边，可是铁了心要委员长的项上人头，我总不能偷偷砍了给人家送去吧。”

“共党那边是谁在谈，可不可以借机会通融一下……”

“是周翔宇。”李德邻道。“哦，我都忘了——我们派出去的张文白和他在黄埔有旧。”

他顿了顿，似乎是悟通了其中的缘由。

“是了，在黄埔，委员长这挑人挑得也绝了……”

 

周翔宇站在窗前，看着室外快横入窗内的梨花。他桌上的那份协议，被他紧紧压在手下。

“周主任。”张文白笑着走上前。“谈了一天，您饿了吗，我带您去一家我常去的饭馆。”

“不用，我回去吃就可以了，现在时间还早。”周翔宇微笑着回道。“还有，我已经不是黄埔的周主任了，叫我小周就好。”

“我也是叫习惯了。”张文白笑笑。“如果您没事的话，那我先告退了。”

“好的，辛苦文白了。”

“哦，还有一件事。”张文白说道。“您过去的一位故人特地嘱托我，让您和他有一次故人重聚的机会，现在他大概已经到了。”

“故人？”周翔宇停顿片刻。“我迟钝多忘事，可否文白兄告诉我这位故人是谁。”

“周主任见了就知道了。”张文白微颔首。“主任，我先告退了。”

张文白推开木门，稀薄的日光投射在打蜡的雕花木门上，带着反光，也照出屋内不停翻滚的灰尘。一个脚步声逐渐由远而近，这是皮鞋踩在大理石地板上的声音，每声都是如此缓慢和沉重，像是一步步推开封锁记忆的大门。周翔宇回过头，慢慢地站起身，他似乎带着一丝期盼等待这个脚步声，就像他在黄埔，每天例行晨会等待这个声音一样。

那个故人最终站在他面前，仿佛穿过了漫长的时间长廊：

“你刚刚那刻，认为来的人不会是我？”蒋中正开口。

“是的。”周翔宇直言说道。“我认为委员长应该在宁波奉化，而不是铤而走险北上，来见我这么一个危险的故人。”

“我在你眼中就是这么没有胆识的人？”

“如果委员长真的有胆识，就不会像这样偷偷摸摸北上了。您随时随地可以发兵，剿灭我们的军队，让你的士兵拿我的尸首去领赏。”周翔宇看向对方的双眼。“而不是像现在，你利用我们仅存的情谊，在做无用的挣扎。”

“翔宇，你那些规规矩矩的话都被你丢到哪了？这些话可不是一个谈判官该说的。”蒋中正皱眉。“你就不为你那边考虑？”

“这是我个人想说的话，与正式谈判无关。就像委员长，您也不会把今天的话向外透露吧。”周翔宇说道。“而且，我觉得我们现在用谈判桌上的辞令谈话已经没有意义了，因为我太了解您了——您不会投降，也不会在那份协议上签字。”

蒋中正开口：“你真的……要我的命？”

“您到这里来，是为了什么？”周翔宇问道。

蒋中正的目光移向一边，眼前浮现出那片波光粼粼的湖面、夹岸的杨柳以及年轻的脸庞。

“还记得1925年，我对你说过的话吗？我们的家乡，我们的中国。”蒋中正说道。“你真的认为你那个精神信仰，能给我们的的家乡——给江南带来繁华？民国定都南京前，已有上百年政治中心在北方。”

周翔宇侧过头，一脸惊诧地看向对方：“……你要划江而治？”

“李德邻代我转交的意思，你应该很明确。显然……我已是穷途末路，我唯一有把握的地方，就是东南。”蒋中正道。“况且，我不想我们的故乡蒙尘。”

“我以为那只是李代总统的一家之言，没想到……你真的这样想。”周翔宇忽然笑道。“你很让我失望。”

“失望？”蒋中正反问道。“你是怎样的失望？你难道让我去做项羽吗？”

“所有在南方定都的朝代，没有一个活得长久。中国不能分裂。她不能再像南朝和北朝一样被分成两半，成为战乱和贫穷的开始。”

周翔宇直视着对方的双眼，带着最能够直插人心的目光。

“委员长，你有想过——你真的给中国带来繁荣吗？那些因为你的决策死去的人、因为你无暇治理的饥荒死去的人，你对他们有过愧疚吗？中华民国带给中国的，又有什么？”

他往前走了一步，眼神如同磐石一样坚不可摧。

“你已经没有能力去承担那个责任了，无论是我们的故乡，还是整个中国——这个责任，以后只能由我承担。”

“你……”蒋中正手上的指节发白。“你又何必在我面前装清高……你口口声声为了中国，为了百姓，你又何尝不是手上沾染鲜血的刽子手，你杀顾凤鸣全家时，面对那些手无寸铁的人，你敢说——你心中就没有一点愧疚吗！”

“我心有愧疚。”周翔宇垂下眼睫。“但那个愧疚，在当时又害了更多的人。”

周翔宇雪亮的双眼转向对方。

“所以，现在我不会因为我的一时心软退步。为了拯救更多人，为了家乡，为了中国，我会尽全力，把你彻底打败。”

蒋中正手上凸起的关节止不住地颤抖，他在隐忍一个极易爆发的情绪。周翔宇直视着他，最终了结一切般，开口道：

“我想说的只有这些，望委员长三思，告辞。”

“……周翔宇！”看到对方转身的背影，蒋中正突然从座位上站起来，踉跄地向前走了几步，像是竭力挽回一个不可能再挽回的东西。

“翔宇。”

周翔宇停下脚步。一缕阳光破开室内浓重的阴翳，横亘在他们之间，如同一把铡刀从中割裂了旧时代和新时代，在这短短的距离中留下不可跨越的历史鸿沟。

“校长，忘了那个名字吧。我是周恩来。”

蒋中正有些错愕地看着他，而接下来对方的话更让他降至冰点。

周翔宇，或者说，周恩来，慢慢地转过身：

“中华民国的时代结束了。”

让他最绝望的，不是那个曾经的名字被冰冷覆盖。

而是他忽然意识到，自己拥有的一切，最终成为江南又一个昙花一现的朝代，他和那些人——在仇敌带领三千越甲时绝望自刎的人、在晚年坐镇江东却孤独死去的人、在鼻腔灌入海水与玉玺一同沉入海底的人一样，沦为当地人随口带过且不以为荣的谈资。他真真实实地感受到，历史的车轮就这样无情地从他身上碾过，即使他垂死挣扎，还是把他碾压得粉碎。

周恩来平静地看着他，阳光轻轻洒在他的肩膀上，把他笼罩在初世般的光辉中。

这个崭新的名字，终究会铭刻在这片土地的史书上。

而他自己却只能成为历史的尘埃，带着一个时代的落幕，仓皇地逃离。

 

“委员长，您会回来吗？”一个老人问道。

上海的港口上，他最终没能期盼到支援，所有希望的光点被浸入水中冷却，他现在像所有历史失败者一样，不得不给自己谋取另一条生路。

“这些军机大事你们就不要多过问了。”旁边的警卫开口。

“那……这些宁波的土特产，您就带点过去吧。”老人颤颤地说道。“毕竟您一时半会回不来，奉化菜又偏甜，我们合计着，您在台湾那边口味吃不习惯，所以……”

“就拿着吧。”蒋中正微笑道。“这些天也是辛苦你们了。”

“委员长哪里的话，这是我们宁波人该做的。”老人笑笑道。

蒋中正的笑容僵在脸上，许久后，他开口：

“我会回来的。”

在遥远的梦里。

 

在生命之灯即将泯灭时，一个人忽然睁开眼。

这个人的耳边响彻了那些高昂却空虚的口号，被无知愤怒支配的群众，用他们最野蛮最快速的方式，将那些古人智慧的结晶毁灭得粉碎。而饥荒和贫穷，又像多年前一样横肆了整片大地。他对改变这个错误无能为力，却不得不接受这个痛苦带来的煎熬。

在记忆深处，那个约定又重新从脑海中浮现。他真的能代他履行那个责任吗，还是他和那个人一样，带着他们最深的遗憾坠入黄泉。

他最终，也像那个人一样，像过去所有人一样，化作了历史的尘埃。

 

尘埃终将散去。

历朝历代江南的繁华被史书翻页，带着鱼米蚕桑、丝绸锦缎，彻底成为当地人口中的过去。而从未有过的时代已经来临，所有穷困但有胆魄的人流过的汗水、以宽广胸怀容纳的世界资金，以及带来新方式的虚拟载体，构筑了新的经济命脉。

封闭的大门又重新敞开，庞大的混凝土凝聚着不甘落后的决心，在黄浦江水的倒映下拔地而起。青砖缝隙的血渍被雨水冲去，鸡鸣寺的钟声被再次敲响，以曾经的屈辱面对崭新的未来。西湖上的尘埃落定，人们将那些有着美好记忆的尘埃重新聚拢，将那些文人墨客和才子佳人的趣事，连同与时俱进的新经济思维，传入新一代人的耳中。

同时，腐朽的空壳内里残损得亏空，被历史的洪流冲击得四分五裂。

青年人纷纷涌入室内。①

“很多人都在责怪说都是互联网，都是马云把我们的传统商业搞坏了，为什么不质问自己十年看不到这个趋势？”②

他们抬头看，那块漂洋过海一直被珍视的匾额挂在上方。

“怪别人没有用，今天的新经济刚刚开始，未来30年、40年都会被这个新经济冲击。”

他们抬起手臂。

“抵抗没有用，只有适应、融合。因为只有自己改变自己，才有未来。”

匾额从高处掉落。

“我深以为傲，如今能与大家一起。”

去见证这个历史的进程。

匾额被踩在地上，崩开了一条裂缝。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ①对岸青年反服贸怒拆“中华民国”立法院匾额  
> ②马云 浙江杭州人 浙江商会关于经济新常态演讲


End file.
